


R&M Month of Sin

by CaptainStaniel



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Beach Sex, Child Abuse, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot to mention that, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of past child abuse, Molestation, Month of Sin, Morty just wants love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Riding, Spaceship Sex, in the first chapter only guys, jerry sucks, rick hates himself, stoner morty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random oneshots and drabbles from the Month of Sin prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams Don't Turn To Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rick dream-hops and fights off Morty's nightmare
> 
> or some shit like that.
> 
> This is like super late but...whatever. Enjoy this sin you sinners. 
> 
> Warning: slight molesting but nothing too serious

Rick looked around him, mildly shocked this was what kept Morty up at night. 

The Citadel of Rick’s surrounded him, various different Rick and Morty’s milling around or giving him strange looks, all of them looking like they’ve seen some fucked up shit. But by the look of the place, Rick wasn’t surprised. Instead of flipping them off like he usually would, Rick looked around the Citadel, barely able to recognize it with all the gore. 

The Citadel looked as if World War III and a zombie apocalypse had an incest love child. Blood, limbs, vomit, and other slimy fluids covered nearly everything in sight, making the colors he was used to dirty and dull. Rick almost didn’t want to move in fear that he’d accidently step on someone's decapitated head or someone’s shit. Garbage was scattered all over the floors and piles of bodies and other bodily fluids blocked passageways. While everything seem out of place to Rick, the other Rick and Morty’s didn’t seem to see the chaos around them. More often than not, they seemed to walk right through the gore as if it weren’t even there, stepping over bodies effortlessly and maneuvering around piles of viscera seamlessly. A few Rick’s stood around eating and laughing, not at all seeming to be bothered that four more dead Rick’s were piled up at their feet. 

Hell, they might have been the ones to kill them. 

Rick continued to look around until he had seen enough. He was glad that Morty never dreamt of a stench to match this place, otherwise his eyes would have been waaaay bigger than his stomach. Carefully stepping around dead Rick and Morty’s, he made his way to the group of seemingly normal Rick’s. They were dressed as guards, large space rifles strapped to their backs. They all raised their brow at the same time Rick walked up to them. 

“Can we help you?” One Rick asked condescendingly. 

Rick curled his lip. He was fine with being a self-proclaimed asshole, but when other versions of himself gave him any attitude he wanted so badly just to smack himself. “Uh, look, don’t try to act high and m-eeugh-mighty when y-you’re just some douche in my grandsons’ dream.” He gestured his hand in a sweeping motion around the Citadel. “W-what the fuck happened here?”

The Rick on the right closest to him looked around. “What are you talking about?”

“Y-you high or some-eeughh-something?” One Rick asked with his mouth full. 

Rick huffed. “Ugh, talking to myself is about a f-fun as shaving my pubes,” he grumbled and turned away. Morty’s dream Rick’s were probably about as useless as a regular Morty at this point. He would have to find Morty and figure this whole nightmare out the hard way. Great. 

“H-hey, where are you going?” One Rick asked as Rick began walking away, it sounded like the one with food in his mouth. 

“To save my grandson, dickweed.”

. . . 

The familiar bright light blinded Morty as he opened his eyes. He was strapped, naked, spread eagle, on a cold metallic table. The bonds holding his hands and feet apart dug harshly into his skin, the tiniest movement would pinch his skin, bringing tears to the corners of his eyes. Shivers ran down his spine with each breath he took. It was always too cold in this room, goosebumps rising up on his skin as it touched the icy surface under him. He knew he was having a nightmare, but the panic he felt wouldn’t go away. 

As if on cue, a low, menacing chuckle rumbled around the room, bouncing off the walls. A terrified whimper escaped Morty’s mouth without his consent. He wanted nothing more than to run away or curl up on the table and force himself to wake up. But no matter how hard he tried he could never wake up from this nightmare on his own. He always needed Rick--

“I know w-what you’re thinking, M-uuerh-orty.”

Morty jumped uncontrollably, feeling his lips tremble. It hasn’t even begun yet he was already shaking in fear. He could feel the man stalking around behind him, his hands most likely templed together as his eyes lecherously perused Morty’s naked body. He squeezed his eyes shut, the only security he could offer himself. If he couldn’t see his face, then it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“‘I-I-if only Rick were here t-t-to save me’,” the man laughed mockingly, his voice going up to mimic Morty’s almost perfectly. “‘If only I was smart like R-R-Rick’.” He continued to laugh by Morty’s ear, his warm, alcohol soaked breath making the boy shiver uncontrollably. 

When Morty only whimpered weakly, the other man stopped mocking him. Instead, it went deathly silent in the room. Morty could only hear his ragged breathing and his heart pounding too quick in his chest. It almost hurt how scared he was. His body ached as fear coursed through him, leaving his muscles stiff. 

Suddenly cold hands were gripping his head, thumbs digging harshly into his eyes, trying to forcefully peel back his eyelids. “LOOK AT ME!” The man shouted in his ear, his voice sounding inhuman with force that shook the room. Morty whimpered in pain, crying out when he tried to squirm away and the tight ropes around his wrists and ankles digging into his sensitive skin. He had no choice but to open his eyes and face his captor. 

He had always known it was a Rick that haunted him in his nightmares, he just never knew what one it would be until he was forced to open his eyes. This time, like the last few times, it was Evil Rick. Morty felt himself shrink underneath the cold, dead eyes that stared down at him. 

“There will be no Rick to save you now, M-uergh-orty! And do you want to know why?” He jerked Morty’s head to left, forcing him to look at a large screen that was a part of the wall. Scenes flashed on the screen of his Rick repeatedly getting shot by a green light, blood spreading quickly on the white lab coat. He watched his Rick fall into a black abyss, panic rushing through him. 

“N-no,” he whimpered. He couldn’t even close his eyes. Even though he knew this was a dream, the rational part left him once he saw his Rick being murdered by Evil Rick. For all he knew, this could actually be real. The universe was a strange place and anything could happen. Evil Rick could have captured him when he was asleep and killed his Rick. 

Evil Rick laughed cruelly, continuing to force Morty’s eyes open. “S-soak it all up, Morty. I killed your precious Rick. Y-you should have-uurp-have seen how pathetic he was. ‘Leave Morty alone, you sick bastard!’ As if!” One of Evil Rick’s hands slid down Morty’s sweat soaked skin, ghosting his sharpened fingernails over Morty’s clavicle as his other hand fisted his curly brown hair. “Why would I ever leave you alone, Morty?” He purred sensually into Morty’s ear, his tongue coming out to lick at the shell. 

“N-no, stop,” Morty cried out, wishing desperately he could wake up before this got any worse. At least he was able to close his eyes again, but that didn’t help as much now that Evil Rick was running his hands all over him. A shocked gasp escaped him as a finger rubbed circles around his nipple. His body was already sensitive without the fear making his skin feel like paper. A sob racked his body as Evil Rick’s fingers continued to play with his nipple, twisting it and rubbing it gently only to twist harder. 

Evil Rick got off on the pained moans and sharp gasps that came out of Morty. He let out a pleased growl as Morty squirmed deliciously on the table, his pale skin flushing pink with each touch. “Hmm, you like that don’t you?” He used both his hands to play with the boy’s nipples, using his nails to scrape up against them. He felt his cock stiffening in his khaki’s as Morty’s back arched up and a shuddering moan of pain came spilling out between his soft lips. He leaned over Morty’s body, his erection pressing against the top of Morty’s head as his hands moved further down. He groaned at the slick feeling of the boy’s body, his nose filling up with the scent of Morty’s fear. It was intoxicating. 

At this point, Morty was willing to die from mortification. Despite the fear and revulsion for the man touching him, with his eyes closed it was almost as if it was his Rick touching him. It was the same deep voice whispering in his ear, the same hands just a bit colder. But the fear in him wouldn’t let him even remotely enjoy this. It wasn’t his Rick.

“R-Rick,” Morty sobbed despite himself, feeling tears leak down into his ears. 

“Yes, baby, what do you need?” Evil Rick purred, pinching at Morty’s thighs. 

“No! Rick!” Morty screamed and thrashed around, not caring that it hurt to move even an inch. Maybe the pain would help him wake up from this nightmare. He continued to scream Rick’s name, hoping that he was making sounds loud enough to alert his grandpa who was probably drunk in the garage. A hand forced itself over Morty’s mouth, nearly knocking a tooth out at how hard it was pressing down. 

“Shut the fuck up, Morty. D-do you--do you want someone to--” He stopped midsentence and jerked his head up, listening. Morty watched with wide, wet eyes as Evil Rick stiffened up and moved away from him. 

Morty could only lay there helplessly and listen to Evil Rick’s footsteps as he walked away. It felt like his heart stopped in his chest. He had no idea what was going to happen. He vaguely heard scuffling and the sound of a gun going off somewhere in the distance. More panic pricked him. That had never happened in his nightmare before. The dreams were usually similar, but never once had this happened. At least it beat getting molested by his grandpa’s evil version of himself. 

Another gunshot went off a lot closer than the last ones. It sounded like it came directly behind the door to the room. 

“What the shit?” Evil Rick growled. Morty heard random beeps and figured Evil Rick was pressing buttons somewhere to his right. 

Morty jumped and let out a squeak when the door to the room was kicked in, landing somewhere on the other side of the room. He lifted his head as much as he could and nearly passed out in relief. 

“Alright, put your fuckin’ hands where I--uurp--where I can see them, asshole.” His Rick shouted while aiming one of the guards guns at Evil Rick. His Rick also had a Morty pressed to his front like a shield, the other Morty looking just as freaked out as him, his tiny hands clutching at the arm holding him. Rick didn’t bother to see if Evil Rick actually would, instead he started shooting as soon as he finished his sentence. 

Evil Rick fell into the panels behind him, blood splattering everywhere as Rick continued to riddle him with bullets. Morty’s eyes widened at the irony. Evil Rick coughed up blood but other than that he didn’t make any more sounds or movements. 

Morty looked at his Rick as he tossed the other Morty aside. He couldn’t describe in words how happy he was to see his grandpa in that moment. Rick rushed to his side, his hands coming up to cradle Morty’s face, his thumbs wiping away stray tears. 

“T-time to wake up, Morty.” 

Morty nodded and closed his eyes, feeling dizzy as he came back to reality. When he opened his eyes he was in his bed again, fully clothed and warm, his blankets tangled between his legs. He rubbed his eyes and turned his head towards Rick, who was slumped at the side of his bed on the ground. Rick removed the ear chip before looking up and meeting Morty’s eyes. 

Before Morty could thank Rick, the blue haired man was pulling himself up onto the bed and pushing the blankets up around the both of them. His arms wrapped around Morty and pulled him against his chest so tight he felt Morty’s breath puff against his neck. Morty slowly followed the older man's actions and wrapped an arm around Rick. 

“T-thanks, Rick,” he mumbled into the crook of his grandpa’s neck. 

“Don’t mention it, kid.”

Morty felt dry lips brush against his forehead before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rick and Morty make fun of sci-fi movies
> 
> I mean...that sort of happens I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just dialogue because I thought it would be better this way

“O-oh, come on, that’s impossible. That’s im-impossible, right?”

“Nothing’s impossible, if you just believe, M-Morty.”

“...”

“Okay, yeah, th-that’s definitely impossible. There’s no way you can bend time like that.”

“Wait... haven’t you done that, Rick?”

“W-what? Are you insane? D-do you think I can just play with time like it’s pu-uuegh-pudding?”

“...”

“No, you’re right, I have done that. I’m just amazed to see it done in a 1970’s movie. Who knew?”

“Ah, jeez...that’s a lot of blood.”

“That, Morty? You’re complaining about that? Yesh, you’re more of a Jerry than I thought.”

“Th-that’s not very--you--you can be a real dick, yanno.”

“UUURP! Whew, think that one shook the house. And fuck you, Morty, y-you can be a little shit sometimes. Actually, scratch that, all the time. Pass me the remote.”

“H-hey, go back.”

“...I show you real aliens on a daily basis and y-you want to watch a movie about fake ones?”

“Didn’t you say there were infinite realities, Rick? S-so that means these are real...some-somewhere…”

“...”

“...”

“Fuck you.” 

“I-I thought you wanted to wait until mom left.”

“You lil shit.”


	3. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Morty falls asleep in Rick's bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some actual sin. This is C-137cest I suppose since Rick is in prison

Morty knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He knew he should feel ashamed. It was wrong. Dirty. But he couldn’t stop himself. Not after he’d done it so many times. Not after he became addicted to it.

He gripped his cock harder at the base, feeling a bead of precum form at the tip of his penis. He shuddered as he stroked himself, his body trembling as his face was smashed against Rick’s old pillow, breathing in sweat and old alcohol and Rick. It should have disgusted him, he wished it did, but it only sent sparks up and down his cock, forcing him to grip himself harder. 

He’d forgotten how many times he’s done this, sneaking down into Rick’s room and touching himself in his grandfather’s bed. He couldn’t even remember how it started at this point, now he just knows it to be a habit. A dirty, sick, filthy habit. But a habit he’s come to enjoy secretly. 

Rick was far away in Galactic Prison, so there was no way he would find out about this. 

But thinking about how wrong it was, how fucked up it would be if he got caught, only made Morty harder. He wondered what would happen if Rick walked in right now and saw him masturbating in his bed. He knew Rick would be angry, but he liked to imagine that Rick shared Morty’s feelings, and instead of yelling at him, he would join him. 

Morty pressed all his moans into the pillow, trying to be quiet but knowing it was a losing battle. He could almost taste Rick’s sweat on the pillow, or it could just be his own from how many times he’s snuck down here, almost feverish with need, but he liked to imagine it was from Rick. 

As Morty played with himself, he imagined Rick’s hands on his body, running down his spine, gripping his ass, stroking his cock. He could almost hear Rick’s voice in his ear, that raspy, seductive voice telling him how good he felt, how sexy he looked. He could hear Rick ordering him to beg for his cock, feel his hand spanking him until he did so. It sent shivers down his spine and heat pooled into his lower abdomen. 

He wanted so badly to feel Rick rubbing his long dick against him instead of his own fingers. He wanted to feel the burn as Rick stretched him open and fucked him mercilessly. He wanted Rick to use him. He needed it. 

A shaky moan escaped his lips and he tried to choke it back. It made him wonder what Rick sounded like when he fucked. He wondered if Rick moaned, or if he just swore under his breath. He bet Rick was a talker. 

“Y-yeah, baby, j-just like that. Ahh...f-fuck, Morty. Ride grandpa’s cock, just like that. Oh, y-you’re doing so good--ffuuck.” 

“You like that, baby? Fuck...you like it raw? Look at me, Morty, look at me. Sh-shit, you’re so fucking t-tight, baby.” 

He whimpered, feeling his cock twitch in his hand as he imagined Rick’s voice whispering dirty things in his ear as he rode him. And he would love to ride him. To be able to see Rick’s face as he came inside of Morty. He wanted to be the one to drive Rick to that ecstasy. 

The images in his head were too much and it quickly pushed him over the edge. Morty came with a choked gasp, cum spilling over his hand and onto the already messy sheets under him. His hand slowly stopped its pumping as he finished letting out ropes of cum. He wiped his hand on the sheet as well, rolling over to a cleaner spot to catch his breath. Beads of sweat had formed on his his forehead, cooling as he did.

Even as Morty laid there, flaccid cock resting against his thigh and the heady scent of sweat and sex in the air, he didn’t feel any shame. The only thing he felt was an intense longing for his grandpa. More than anything he wished he was cuddled up to the old man after something like that. He wanted to wrap his arms around Rick and fall asleep together. And knowing that he wouldn’t be able to do that probably ever made him feel sick to his stomach with disappointment. 

Morty didn’t know when Rick would get out of prison, or if he ever would. Jerking off in Rick’s bed was the closest thing Morty got to being intimate with the older man. Even if he wasn’t ashamed, he did feel extremely pathetic. 

Melting into Rick’s bed like warm jelly as he came down from his high, he accepted that he wasn’t going to get up any time soon and closed his eyes. He felt his breath evening out and a calm settle over him. 

‘I wish Rick was here’, was his last thought before he drifted off into slumber.


	4. Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: heavy make out session
> 
> well they do make out...and then some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be longer than expected

Christmas with the Smith family was, like every year, extraordinarily painful to sit through. 

Not only would Jerry desperately try to make the rest of the family suffer in each others company, he would make it so that there was no way of getting out of it. And distractions of any kind were strictly forbidden.

“It’s a human holiday, guys, come on. Join the festivities, will you?” Jerry tried to smile encouragingly but it instantly waivered when he realized no one was paying attention to him. Both his wife and daughter were on their phones, Beth clicking away at probably an email and Summer listlessly scrolling downward with her finger. He looked around the living room, not seeing Morty or Rick anywhere. He began to frown.

“Where’s Morty?” He asked no one in particular. He might as well have asked the very decorative wall since he got no response from either of them. He cleared his throat and used his more “authoritative” voice. “Beth, where is Morty?”

The blonde gave a loud sigh, obviously trying to clue her husband in that she didn’t want to be bothered by him. “I don’t know, Jerry. He’s probably with Rick.”

“On Christmas?!” He asked incredulously, earning an eyeroll from Summer, which he ignored. “Beth, we really need to talk to your father about that. He can’t just take Morty whenever he feels like it! We set boundaries and he doesn’t even follow them. Beth? Beth, are you even listening to me?” Jerry waved his hands around, exasperated. 

Beth sighed again and set her phone down. She looked up at Jerry with no expression. “If you want to talk to my dad, then go right ahead, Jerry. But I’m not going to get in the way of their bonding. Isn’t that what Christmas is all about, bonding? Why are you trying to ruin that?” Being able to flip the switch in an argument was a Sanchez family trait, which Beth mercilessly used in situations like these. 

Jerry stuttered over his words for a second but it was long enough for Summer to cut in. 

“Yeah, dad, didn’t you say Christmas was for bonding? You didn’t say we all had to bond together until this morning. And why are you making such a big deal about it when you don’t even like Grandpa Rick?” One point for Summer. 

“But I like Morty,” Jerry supplied weakly.

“You like Morty? You don’t love him?” Summer continued, still not looking up from her phone. 

Before Jerry could correct her, Beth spoke up. “Look, Jerry, just for once could you not be so...insufferable and let them do whatever the hell they want for Christmas? Lord knows they're probably enjoying themselves more than us.” She muttered the last part but Jerry heard her loud and clear. 

He crossed his arms and looked away. He recognized when he lost, his shattered ego clueing him in. “F-fine...just this once. And when they come back...I’m going to have a talk with them,” he said with determination, his eyes narrowing and his hands on his hips. 

“Whatever you say, Jerry,” Beth conceded and went back to typing up her email. 

Taking that as a win, Jerry walked off into the kitchen for another glass of eggnog, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Summer glanced up, squinting. “I wonder what Morty and Grandpa Rick are doing though.”

“I surely don’t,” Beth deadpanned. 

. . . 

“Ahhhmmm, R-Rick, not there,” breathed Morty as Rick’s teeth bit down on his throat. “Y-you’ll leave a mark.” Even as he said this, he leaned into the older man’s mouth, his head falling back to offer more room. Morty’s arms looped loosely around Rick’s neck as he straddle the older man’s lap, one hand playing with the hair curled at Rick’s nape. Morty’s eyes were half open and his bottom lip sucked into his mouth, his whole body was weak and malleable, just how Rick liked. 

“S-shut up, Morty,” Rick pressed his lips against the bite, opening his mouth to lick at the fresh wound. He felt the vibrations against his tongue as Morty moaned, the arms around his neck tightening and bringing them closer. He smirked against the boy’s neck.

They were in Rick’s spaceship parked on the closest vacant planet to Earth. Stars and swirling galaxies could be seen out of the windows, but Morty couldn’t tell what galaxy was which at this point. His head was swimming from Rick’s lips running along his neck and the strong hands squeezing his hips. The Flesh Curtains played softly in the background. 

‘We’re lost in the galaxy,   
show me your smile’

Rick moved his lips to kiss at the base of Morty’s throat, nuzzling his nose against Morty’s jaw in between kisses. He sucked at the hollow at the base of Morty’s throat, eliciting small gasps from his grandson when his teeth lightly grazed the skin. Morty wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little masochist. Each bite and nip from Rick’s teeth had the boy gasping and squirming in his lap. If Morty kept up his wiggling they would be doing a lot than just making out tonight. 

‘Miles out and we’re still broken  
But together we’re safe’

Morty let out an almost impatient sounding huff by Rick’s ear as the blue haired man made his way to the other side of Morty’s neck. Small fingers were suddenly pulling at Rick’s hair and Rick pulled back with an annoyed grunt. 

“I’m already balding, you don’t need to hasten the progress, you know.” Rick honestly wasn’t mad, he just liked making Morty nervous. 

The fifteenth year old's cheeks darkened from embarrassment and Rick couldn’t help but think of how cute he looked like that. “Oh, um, I-I’m sorry Rick.”

“Yeah? Make it up to me then,” he murmured against Morty’s lips, feeling the boy’s hips jerk at his low tone. Rick chuckled quietly to himself but was quickly silenced when Morty smashed their mouths together. 

‘Oh yeah, tell me your dreams  
Tell me, do you dream of me’

A while ago, Rick would have laughed at Morty’s inexperience, but now he knew the difference between the way Morty kissed. He taught the kid everything he knew, so it was no surprise that he could feel the subtle differences in the way Morty pressed against him. Rick could feel the need in how hard Morty was kissing him, how tight he was gripping onto him. This wasn’t Morty fumbling around, unsure of what to do that would make Rick feel good and be proud of him, this was Morty desperately trying to feel everything Rick was willing to offer all at once. It was exciting and left Rick surprisingly dizzy when Morty pulled away to take quick gasps of air before leaning down and kissing him crazy yet again. 

‘Open your mind  
Let me inside  
I’m only here one night  
Let’s take a ride.’

Rick’s hands cupped Morty’s face, slowing the boy down and making him feel each and every slow press of their lips. After a while of that, Morty started to whimper, his body stiffening and his breath hitching. With kiss swollen lips slightly parted, Rick found it easy to slide his tongue into Morty’s mouth, his tongue lazily massaging Morty’s. 

‘Faster, baby, we’re running out of time  
Harder, baby, you know I like it rough.’

Morty’s tongue joined his, softly tracing the roof of Rick’s mouth and moaning lewdly. That kind of moan always went straight to Rick’s dick. He didn’t know what possessed Morty to be able to sound like that, so wanton and eager. It was that and the look in Morty’s eyes when he was close to cumming that always had Rick coming back for more. If he could bottle the sound and look up and keep it only to himself he would. 

‘I got you right where I want you  
Now tell me how much you need it’

“R-Rick,” Morty stuttered against Rick’s lips, his hips unable to be controlled as he started grinding into the older man. 

Rick claimed Morty’s mouth again as a way to distract himself from the growing need he felt building up in the pit of his stomach. He felt the boy’s erection press against his abdomen. Morty’s cute little ass was repeatedly brushing against Rick’s crotch, his breathy little moans rising in volume when Rick reached around and grabbed his ass. Morty continued to roll his hips but now he had Rick guiding them so that it was pleasurable for the both of them. Morty squeezed Rick’s shoulders, raising his hips and moving them back down, creating friction between their confined erections. 

‘Tell me, tell me, tell me’

Both of them were so lost in each other that they didn’t realize how much time had went by. But Rick wasn’t planning on pulling back any time soon; he wanted to enjoy this since they didn’t often have time for this when they’re causing chaos in the galaxy. And since it was Christmas they might as well do something for themselves. He had a handful of ass and his grandson rubbing himself off on his lap, it was all he could really ask for. 

The song changed but neither of them were paying attention to the lyrics. 

Morty’s hands were frantically tugging on Rick’s white lab coat, trying to push it off the older man’s bony shoulders. The old man huffed against Morty’s mouth and shifted forward so that Morty could pull it off his shoulders and to his elbows. Morty yelped when Rick squeezed his ass, pushing their hips together before letting go and taking the coat off. The lab coat was thrown somewhere on the backseat, forgotten. 

Small hands wrapped around Rick’s slender neck, the thumbs rubbing up and down his windpipe, adding pressure with each swipe. Rick could feel his eyes beginning to roll back. At first Rick was hesitant to let Morty know he liked to be choked, but once he experienced how willing to please Morty was he hasn’t regretted it since. He knew Morty enjoyed being able to do this to him, Rick could feel the smirk as their lips met.

With Morty’s hands occupied, Rick was able to do what he pleased. His hands moved up and under the boy’s yellow T-shirt, his long, spidery fingers made their way up and down Morty’s back, reveling in the smooth warmth of his grandson’s skin. Morty shivered as fingers danced along his spine, his body instinctively moving to press back into it. 

Suddenly, it was just too hot. Morty pulled back roughly, nearly falling down between Rick’s legs and onto the millions of empty bottles littering the spaceship’s floor. 

“Whoa, what’s-uurp-what’s the rush?” Rick asked, licking away Morty’s saliva off his lips. Now that Morty wasn’t kissing all over him, Rick got to admire how affected Morty looked. His cheeks were pink and his lips red from kissing and Rick biting his bottom lip too much. Red and purple splotches adorned his neck and throat in the shape of Rick’s mouth. He was pulling at his shirt which Rick easily helped him get out of. Now he was only in his jeans, his chest flushed and heaving and his nipples slightly hard. Rick felt his grin turn into a predatory smirk. 

“I-it’s hot, Rick. Look, the windows are fogging up,” Morty said and swiped his finger across the bottom of the window to prove it. Only a sliver of their surroundings could be seen, but all Morty could make out were silver rocks and boulders. 

Rick cocked his eyebrow, his eyes trained on Morty as he feigned boredom while he said, “hm, would you look at that.” He grabbed Morty by his hips and lifted the teenager up so that his mouth was level to Morty’s collarbone. He began kissing at the indent. It must have felt amazing because Rick could feel Morty's whole body shaking under his hands. He began to drool just thinking about how warm and tight Morty would feel right now. 

At the sound of his name being whimpered, Rick pulled back enough to roughly kiss Morty, biting his plump bottom lip and sucking harshly. Morty’s body spasmed and he clenched his legs harder around Rick. They both let out their own sounds of pleasure as their erections brushed. That was enough for Rick to move things along. His fingers worked on getting Morty’s pants down his thighs as he kissed down the small chest. 

Morty gripped Rick’s shoulders, allowing for Rick to move him however he liked. It was better for them this way, instead of having Morty’s sharp elbows getting in the way as he tried to help. He moved how Rick wanted him to and soon his pants and underwear were around his ankles and then lost with all the bottles on the floor. 

“H-how long has it been, Morty?” Rick murmured against Morty’s shoulder as he dug around in his pants pocket for a small tube of lube, not expecting any answer. He felt a twinge of pleasure curl in his stomach. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he missed this. There hasn’t been any time to indulge in anything more than quick, sloppy handjobs and the occasional blowjob. To finally be inside Morty again made him harder than he ever would have imagined. 

“T-too long, Rick,” Morty sighed, trying to push his ass back into Rick’s hand.

Rick smiled softly. Morty’s eyes were closed and his lips parted, naked and trembling with need on his lap. It really was a great gift to have. “It won’t--it won’t be like this next time, baby. I promise.” Rick usually didn’t make promises, but this was one he would make sure to follow through on. He was a person of convenience after all. 

In no time at all, Rick had his fingers coated in lube and was rubbing the tip of a finger against Morty’s hole. The boy whimpered and pressed back into it, desperate to feel something inside of him, and whining when Rick continued to just tease his hole. The fifteen year old was squeezing Rick’s shoulders, his nails biting into the old man’s flesh. “Come on, Rick, d-don’t tease.”

Rick smirked and moved his lips to Morty’s ear. He quickly bit at the lobe, sucked it into his mouth, and released. While he did that, Morty moaned loudly into his ear, his back arching as Rick’s fingers entered him. Rick curled his two fingers, easily finding and pressing into Morty’s prostate. Morty’s hips jerked back and Rick could feel him relaxing and clenching his tight muscles around his fingers. 

It probably hurt just a little bit to be stretched so quickly, but Morty didn't complain. He wanted it just as much as Rick did, and the pain would only add to his pleasure. 

“Ooh! Rick,” Morty whined and bucked his hips against the older man. 

Rick slowly withdrew his fingers and lifted his hips to tug down his pants, Morty’s fingers already working on his belt. His cock sprang free and brushed against Morty’s. The top was flushed red and a bead of precum was oozing out the tip. Rick stroked himself a few times, coating himself in lube, all while watching Morty. 

The boy was lifting his hips and pressing forward, his chest flushed with Rick’s as he wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck. Rick slid his cock between Morty’s cheeks, rubbing the tip against Morty’s puckered hole, feeling it open up for him with each push. The old man groaned as the boy pushed back, the head slipping past his tight muscles. 

“BETH SANCHEZ CALLING!” The ship erupted out of nowhere. 

“What the--”

“CALL ANSWERED!”

“Shit!”

“Dad? Oh god, Dad? Hello? Summer how does this work?” Beth's frantic voice sounded from all directions. Morty noticeably jumped almost as if his mom just walked in on them, which she sort of did. 

“You just talk. It's like a cell phone for aliens.”

“Oh, okay. Dad, are you there?”

Rick’s face was frozen in disappointment. Just as it was getting really good. His dick was still partially in Morty’s ass as he spoke. “Yeah, what do you want? I was sort of--uh busy here,” he rubbed Morty’s ass in apology. He should have muted the ship before they started this. 

“Oh thank god. Dad, it's Jerry. He touched something in your garage--”

“What the hell was he doing in there?” Rick asked, unexpectedly gasping as Morty lowered himself on him. He squeezed the boy's ass, giving him a hard look. He couldn't be angry at Morty, even though the teenager was testing his ability to be calm. 

“I don't know, he was upset that you and Morty were gone. Is Morty there? Anyway, he messed with something now the garage is overflowing with foam and--dammit Jerry stop touching that!” Beth yelled and it screeched with feedback. Rick winced and groaned, Morty started rocking his hips into his. 

“Fuck,” Rick felt his head rest against the seat cushion, his hips lifting up to meet Morty’s without his permission. The boy was amazingly quiet as he fucked himself on Rick while his mother spoke in the background. Normally Morty was loud with his moans and screams, always crying out Rick's name. Rick needed this call to end so he could hear those sweet noises.

“What was that?” Beth asked. 

‘N-nothing. I'll be home soon. Take Jerry outside and hose him off. And don't let him touch anything else.” Rick had to bite Morty’s neck to not make a sound as Morty clenched around him. 

“Okay, hurry.”

“Yeah, yeah, goodbye.” As soon as the call ended, Rick had Morty’s hips in his hands and was thrusting up into the boy. Morty was smiling as his head fell back, moans and soft peals of laughter coming out if his mouth. 

“Oh, you think that's funny, huh? You won't be laughing when I do this,” Rick positioned his hips just right and started thrusting right into Morty’s prostate. Morty had to grip the Rick’s seat to stay upright, his giggles halting as high pitched moans and gasps left him. 

“R-Rick! Oh, yes, Rick!” Morty bounced on him, his thighs shaking. Sweat dripped down from his forehead. 

The spaceship was shaking with the force of their bodies moving together. Cans rattled under Morty and something might have fallen off from the back of the ship. 

Rick held tightly onto Morty’s hips, bucking up into Morty and feeling the young boy’s body starting to spasm and shake. He wasn't going to last much longer but Rick was right behind him. 

Morty shakily kissed Rick, his body bouncing so much that he ended up kissing Rick on random places all over his face. 

“Oh, fuck, Morty. Fuck, you're really--shit--really driving me crazy. Oh fuuuuck, yeah, just like that.” Rick was rambling against Morty’s neck, breath hitching as he was getting closer and closer to cumming. 

Morty cried out Rick’s name and a plethora of swear words he could have only learned from Rick himself before cumming all over Rick's chest and stomach. Morty's body trembled like a leaf and tightened so hard around Rick that Rick thought his dick might break. Rick continued to fuck Morty as he rode out his orgasm and quickly felt himself losing it inside his grandson. Morty shuddered as he got filled with cum, clinging to Rick as he whimpered softly into the older man's neck. 

Rick wrapped his arms around Morty and slowly rocked into him until he felt the last wave of pleasure die down. He held Morty’s shivering body to his, dropping kisses and praises all along Morty’s shoulder. 

“Oh, baby, you were so good. I love it when you ride me. Such a good boy,” he stroked up Morty's back to pet his curly brown hair. Morty moved into it, softly mewling. Rick loved when Morty was so wrecked he couldn't speak. “Baby, can I get a kiss? You did so good.” Rick wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, just kept moving his mouth because he knew Morty loved the feeling his words gave him. 

The brunet lifted his head and Rick smiled. His grandson was completely pink, covered in sweat, but had the largest smile on his face. He shakily kissed Rick, moaning into the older man's mouth. 

“W-was it really that good?” Morty asked like he always did, his words quiet and unsure.

Rick was nodding and kissing Morty, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue gently played with Morty’s before he pulled back. A strong, familiar feeling spread throughout Rick's chest as he looked down at his grandson, making him warm and giddy. He felt young again. It made him want to laugh. “Mhm, baby, you never disappoint.” 

Morty smiled and nuzzled into Rick, already getting sleepy. Rick hugged him before leaning down to grab Morty’s T-shirt and helping him into it. Morty shakily stood up, whimpering as Rick left his body. He collapsed into the driver's seat and tried to grabbed his pants with his toes. Rick rolled his eyes and tossed him his pants before pulling up his own. His wife beater and sweater came on before he switched spots with Morty, turning the ship on and getting them the hell out of there. 

“Let's hope Jerry didn't fuck up the whole house,” Rick grumbled as they headed to Earth. 

Morty was half asleep and smiling softly, nodding his head to whatever Rick was saying. Rick smirked at the boy and shook his head. 

Yeah, he could tolerate Christmas if it was always like this.


	5. Rick by the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: beach day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just sex on the beach while a party goes on next to them
> 
> I barely edited this so a if you see any typos or mistakes just yanno ignore them

It was almost one a.m. when Rick couldn’t take waiting any longer. 

“C-come on, M-Morty, before they notice.”

Morty yelped and jumped as Rick squeezed his butt, his comically wide eyes zooming around in every direction. No one was looking at them, but that didn’t mean Morty was okay with Rick groping him in public. “Rick, stop,” Morty hissed and swatted the old man’s hand away, much to Rick’s annoyance. “My mom--your daughter--is right there!” He pointed to his left where Beth stood with Birdperson. She was engaged in her wine glass and whatever Birdperson was telling her and she wasn’t paying them any mind. Morty sort of wished she was.

Rick frowned, grumpy already from not being able to do what he wanted like they always did. Initially, it was only supposed to be him and Morty at this beach, but Summer overheard his plans and it became a huge intergalactic beach bash. Now he was sulking because he wasn’t able to fuck Morty in a certain scenic spot by the waves, unless he wanted everyone to see. At his level of IDGAF and alcohol consumption he was thinking of just chancing it once the partiers got really trashed. Rick even brought up how the planet was darker than Earth so it would be harder for them to be caught, but it didn’t seem like Morty was down for that. 

Everyone was pretty drunk already, Rick included, and none of them had really been concerned about what either Rick or Morty were doing that night. They might have collectively spoken to three people (people being subjective) that whole night that wasn't a part of the family. It might as well have been a party hosted by Summer for all the acknowledgement Rick got. That left him drinking straight vodka and wishing it were time to go already. But he couldn’t-wouldn’t-leave without Morty at his side, so he had stayed and drank and thought about how great it would be to be balls deep in Morty, while Morty frolicked in the sand and waves uncaring of Rick's wants.

 

“Come on, Morty, don’t be-don’t be such uh-uh fucking lame. Yeah, don’t be so fucking lame. Let’s just-uuuugghh-gooooo. No one will see us.” The scientist grabbed Morty’s wrist and began pulling him towards a darkened area on the beach. 

“Stop it, Rick! S-stop--OW! Jerk,” Morty pouted and grabbed his foot, tilting it to examine what was lodged into his flesh. It was a jagged shell, droplets of blood poking out the edges. Blood alone made Morty queasy, but his own blood made him straight up nauseous. He wobbled on his foot, hopping around to keep from falling over. “You’re su-such a jerk, Rick. O-o-ow...this really hurts,” he was almost whining. 

“D-don’t be a baby, lemme see.” Rick squatted down and yanked Morty’s foot so hard that Morty stumbled into him and had to use Rick's shoulders to keep his balance. 

Morty frowned at Rick’s smirk, knowing the old man did that on purpose so that Morty’s crotch was directly in his face. He bit his bottom lip and whimpered as Rick took out the decent sized piece of broken shell and blood dripped onto the sand. He hissed at the stinging pain and gripped Rick’s shoulder tighter. Rick opened his flask and dribbled a bit of liquid onto the cut, making Morty gasped loudly in pain. 

“Morty? Are you okay?” 

Morty turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. “Y-yeah, Mom, I just stepped on a shell.” 

“So clumsy,” Rick murmured against the arch of Morty’s foot, knowing damn well that Morty was ticklish there. 

“Oh, be careful, okay? Who knows what is on this planet…” her voice trailed off as she turned her back to him again and focused on Birdperson. 

Once her attention was elsewhere, Morty turned his head and glared down at Rick. “Fine, you wanted to go somewhere, take me. B-but don’t think I-I’ll make it easy for you.”

Rick ran his lips against Morty’s ankle before he stood, making Morty tremble as he tried to regain his balance. “I like a cha-uuuu-uuugh-challenge, Morty.” 

Morty huffed, annoyed by Rick’s drunkenness. “I bet.”

. . .

It really wasn’t hard to sneak away from the party. Morty almost felt a bit foolish to think anyone really cared about what he and Rick were doing. Everyone was too absorbed in getting wasted and possibly drowning in the ocean to care. 

Morty followed Rick in the dark, the way the moonlight bounced off Rick’s bare shoulder and arm was his only guide. Earlier Rick mentioned something about the sun being farther away from this planet than Earth, so the nights were a lot darker than what Morty was used to. For some reason, the distance of the sun also made the water purple instead of blue. It looked amazing during the sunset, Morty just wished Rick had been sitting next to him when the sun went down instead of drinking at the bar with Squanchy. 

“Rick, how much further? My foot really hurts.”

“What? You want me to carry you, Morty?”

“N-no...I was just asking…”

“Well, stop asking. It’s just over these rocks.” Rick started climbing up giant rocks, heaving himself over and looking down at Morty. How he could see that Morty never knew, he almost ran into them himself. “Here, I’ll help you up,” Rick said and outstretched his arms. 

Morty climbed up the best he could and allowed for Rick to pull him up the rest of the way. Rick groaned and rolled Morty on top of him. “Now you just have to go down.”

“I’m not sucking your dick, Rick.”

“No-I meant down to the ground. And fuck you, you’re sucking my dick, bitch.” Rick pushed Morty off him and slowly slid down the rocks until his bare feet touched the sand. He looked up at Morty. “You-you need me to catch you, princess?”

Morty scrunched up his face, pouting, before he slowly slid down as well. “I don’t know why I put up with your shit, Rick.”

“That’s easy,” Rick purred and wrapped his arms around Morty’s waist and reached down to grab two handfuls of his ass. “You love this dick.”

Morty blushed and brought his hands up to Rick’s bare chest. His fingers spread out over Rick’s heart, feeling the strong heartbeat. He looked up at Rick, seeing the confident smirk in place, and grinned wickedly. “That’s what you think, old man.” The teenager smirked as he pushed Rick away and quickly moved back and away from Rick’s grasp. 

Morty spun around and raced towards the darkened waters, giggling in excitement as he heard Rick’s low, rumbly chuckle and footsteps chasing after him. A rush of excitement coursed through him as he ran and was chased. The boy gasped in shock when arms suddenly wrapped around his middle and pulled him against a hard chest. Morty playfully swatted at Rick’s hands and weakly tried to pull away, laughing loudly as he was pulled to the ground. 

Morty paused, feeling underneath him in confusion, expecting sand but feeling softness. He opened his eyes and saw Rick above him, grinning down at him as he rested between Morty’s legs. 

“You call that a fight, Morty? I’ve seen bli-uuegh-ind people fight better than that.”

“Where did this blanket come from?”

“Oh, I dunno, Morty. Maybe grandpa isn’t such an asshole after all. Ya-y’know, maybe I actually wanted this to be special for once.”

“You planned this?” Morty asked in a small, shocked voice, looking up at Rick with a newfound understanding of him. 

Rick smiled softly, looking into Morty’s eyes and seeing stars reflected back. He nodded his head, “yup. Are you still gonna fight me, Morty?”

Morty smiled and opened his mouth but was interrupted by the sky lighting up in an array of colors. The teenager stared up into the sky, his mouth still open but now in awe. Yellows and blues lit up the pitch black night sky with swirling shapes and shooting stars. Rick didn’t have to look into the sky, he saw all that he needed in Morty’s eyes. 

“Oh, wow, Rick...I-I don’t know what to say,” Morty whispered, talking so quietly as if he was afraid that if he spoke any louder everything would disappear. He met Rick’s eyes and felt his stomach tighten and his breath catch embarrassingly in his throat. He’s never, ever seen Rick look at him like that. He had no idea why Rick would look at him like that unless he...unless he...

“Don’t say anything, just my name,” Rick smirked and leaned down to softly press his lips against Morty’s. The boy’s body shuddered underneath his as he languidly kissed the teenager. Rick lined his body up with Morty’s, humming appreciatively as thin legs wrapped around his hips and forced him closer. Rick deepened the kiss and slowly began rolling his hips into Morty’s, letting the boy feel for himself how much he wanted him. 

“Mmmm, Rick,” Morty mumbled and opened his mouth to let Rick’s tongue in. He moaned softly as their tongues collided, feeling Rick’s hot tongue rubbing against his in time with his hips. Morty felt his body uncontrollably shake with need like it always did when Rick touched him. He was already getting hard in his swim trunks and with Rick pressing down on his erection it only made him harder. 

“Good-good thing about beaches, M-Morty, is that you’re practically naked already,” Rick palmed at Morty’s erection and grinned. “If only the girls knew what you had, Morty, there’s no way that Je-Jessica girl would reject you.” Rick chuckled and started nipping at Morty’s neck, drawing out sweet little gasps as his hand rubbed along Morty’s erection. 

Jessica? Morty vaguely was able to think of the redhead, but it didn’t last. He stopped fantasizing about her the second he felt Rick enter him for the first time. It didn’t matter what any girls thought anymore, not when Morty had Rick. Morty wanted to make that clear but he couldn’t find the right words. And his mouth was quite occupied once Rick started kissing him again, whimpering as Rick stopped stroking him. 

“Ahh,” Morty sighed as Rick’s big hands ran down his chest, pulling at his nipples before going lower to run his fingertips teasingly along his stomach and sides, purposely touching all his sensitive spots. “Oh, Rick.”

“Mmm, baby, say my name again,” Rick purred and hooked his fingers under Morty’s swim trunks and softly tugged them down, watching as Morty’s cock sprang free and came up to rest against his stomach. The boy was at least blessed with his genes when it came to his dick. 

“Ahh, Rick, p-please,” Morty shifted his hips up, trying desperately to feel some friction again. But Rick just smirked down at him, gazing up and down Morty’s naked body. Morty felt extremely warm and vulnerable as Rick looked at him like that, trapped, his blood boiled under such a strong gaze. Rick really needed to stop looking at him that way, it was giving him too many ideas. 

The old man was transfixed by the young teen, his slender body all stretched out and ready. Rick placed his hands on Morty’s thighs and kept them parted as he teased the inside of them. Smirking as Morty trembled, Rick trailed his fingers along the dip of Morty’s hips and down between his legs to tease at his balls. Morty shook and tried to rub against Rick’s fingers but the older man wouldn’t allow it. He scooted back and down, getting eye level with Morty’s cock. He couldn’t help himself, he needed a taste. 

“Oh, fuck, Rick--please.”

Now the kid was just begging to be touched. Rick smirked and licked up from Morty’s balls to the tip of his penis. Morty’s back arched and his entire body shook from how hard he trembled. Rick continued to lick up and down Morty’s shaft, his hot breath puffed against the sensitive flesh while Morty trust up and against Rick's. The broken sounding moans coming out of Morty turned Rick the fuck on and he took the boy into his mouth. Morty felt even bigger inside his mouth, something the teenager had no problem of reminding him as he shoved himself down Rick’s throat. The old man nearly choked, but the rough treatment only spurred him on. 

Rick swallowed Morty down, humming around the thick cock and making Morty buck up into him. He opened his eyes and watched Morty’s face as he went down on him. Morty was beginning to look wrecked, his face red and sweaty as his hands fluttered between Rick’s hair and his own, brushing stray, sweaty curls away. Morty's eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his bottom so hard it looked swollen. Rick wanted to tell him to stop, to keep moaning, but he really didn’t want to stop bobbing his head up and down on Morty’s shaft enough to say anything. 

Morty’s breathing was ragged but Rick could still hear his name being whimpered out. “R--oh god--Rick!” 

Rick pulled up and let Morty’s cock slip from his mouth. He didn’t want Morty to cum yet.

Morty opened his eyes and reach out for Rick, finding his shoulders in the dark and gripping them tightly. “H-hurry, Rick, please.”

“And here I thought you wouldn’t make it easy for me,” Rick’s voice came out a little rough as dug around in the folds on the blanket until it found his lube. He uncapped it and poured some generously onto his fingers. “This-this seems pretty easy to me, Morty.”

“Sh-shut up, Rick. I don’t care anymore. Just--just do it already.”

“Hm? Do what?” Rick rubbed his slicked up finger in circles around Morty’s rim, already feeling the eager boy opening up for him. 

Morty squirmed and let out an exasperated sound mixed with a moan as he tried to get Rick’s finger inside him. “Just f-fuck me already, okay?”

Rick smiled, “baby, that’s all you had to say.” 

The finger was slid in and Rick began coating Morty’s asshole in lube. He loved how velvety soft Morty’s hole was and it was even better dripping wet and eager for something to fill it like it was now. He added a second finger, then a third. He needed to make sure Morty was nice and prepared for his big cock, he didn’t want to hurt his boy. 

Morty moved his hips into Rick’s fingers, wanton mewls fell from his lips. Rick was just soaking the sounds up. “Come on, Rick,” Morty huffed and reached between his legs to grip Rick's hand and try to push it out of him. 

Amused, Rick let Morty manhandle his hand away. He stopped him before Morty tried to shove Rick inside of him. “W-whoa, hey, wait a second, Morty. You'll hurt yourself that way… Eager little slut.” He removed Morty’s hand and grabbed the lube and slicked himself up before he pressed slowly into Morty. He could tease the boy more but he didn't want to see what would happen if Morty got even more impatient. Rick thought it was sort of funny at how quickly Morty dropped the act and started begging for him. 

“Ooooh, Riiick!” Morty's back arched up and he tightened his legs around Rick. All of Rick was pushed inside of him and it felt amazing. 

Rick groaned as he entered Morty. He loved the initial push inside Morty, how the tight muscles relaxed enough so that he could push himself all the way in. The tight heat nearly suffocated him, only getting better as Morty repeatedly clenched around him. “Ahhh, Morty.” 

Rick rolled his hips into Morty’s, slowly pushing deep inside Morty and pulling back out. As he thrust into Morty, Rick watched Morty’s facial expressions and loved every second of it. Not only was Morty extremely vocal, he was quite expressive. 

Rick chuckled, pounding hard into Morty's ass. “Oh, you like that? Of course you do. Always begging for my cock. Like a slut, Morty, begging like a little slut.” Rick bit Morty's neck, fingers digging into Morty's hips. “Ohh fuck, you’re so good. You should-you should win a fuckin’ trophy for how good you take my cock, Morty.” The left was cut off into a gasp when Morty surged forward and pushed him onto his back. He groaned when he slid out of Morty’s tight, hot body, only to smirk once he realized that Morty wanted to ride him. 

“Oh, shit, Morty. Do-do whatever you want to me,” Rick stretched out and welcomed whatever Morty wanted to do. Especially if Morty wanted to get on top. He gripped Morty’s hips, watching avidly as the teenager stroked Rick’s long cock before sitting on his hips and pushing back into him. 

Rick’s eyes closed on their own accord as Morty slowly sank down on him. “Oooooooh fuuuuuuuck, baby, gonna-gonna give me a heart attack.”

“Shut up, o-oold man,” Morty lifted his hips up before he slid back down and gasped at the feeling of Rick getting so deep inside of him. He did this a few times until he found the right angle, moaning brokenly when the blunt tip of Rick’s dick pushed into his prostate. “Oh! Oh, god.”

Rick groaned, eyes lidded and mouth agape as Morty rode him. He laid back to enjoy it before he wasn’t able to stop his hips from canting up and met Morty’s as the boy’s body came down. They set a steady rhythm, Rick gripped onto Morty’s hips to keep him upright and help him as he rode Rick. Rick’s head fell back, part of him unable to believe that his fifteen year old grandson could ride him so well and the other part wondered why the fuck Morty didn’t ride him more often. Morty took all of it, his hips positioned a certain way to fit all of Rick when he came down on him. He looked so sexy like that, his brown eyes nearly all pupil and his nails scratching down Rick’s chest. 

“Jesus, Morty, you’re-you’re gonna make me cum,” Rick groaned, thrusting up in Morty with a lot more force, which made Morty bounce on him. 

Morty had a look of pure bliss on his face, his head tilted back. “C-cum inside me, then,” he breathed with the deepest blush Rick had ever seen grace his skin. 

Rick didn’t need to be told twice. His gripped on the boy’s hips tightened as Morty pushed down on him again. He let go inside of Morty with a drawn out moan. Morty’s cum splash against his chest and stomach at the same time. 

Morty fell onto Rick, gasping his grandpa’s name over and over, like a mantra. His tiny fingers combing through Rick’s crazy hair.

“Holy fuck Morty y-y-you've been holding out on me. Who’s dick you been riding’? Doesn't m-matter. God, that was--” Rick was interrupted by Morty’s mouth pressing down on his. He hummed and kissed him back. Rick’s hands splayed on Morty’s back, caressing the soft, sweaty skin. 

Morty pulled away just enough to speak. His voice shook from the aftershock. “Y-you-you’re t-the only o-one, Rick.” 

“Ooh, really? I-I must have been blacking out whenever you rode me because Jesus fuck, Morty,” Rick teased, Morty’s increasing blush spurring him on. “You learned a lot from whoever this guy is.”

“Sh-shut up, Rick. I’ve,” Morty hid his face on Rick’s chest but the older man could feel how hot the boy's face was. “I've b-been prac-practicing...by myself.” 

“Oh,” Rick smirked and rubbed his hands harder along Morty’s lower back. “You're… You're so cute, Morty.” He cupped Morty’s ass and palmed the firm bottom. 

Morty squirmed in embarrassment. He hated being called cute. “Jeez, Rick…” 

Rick chuckled softly and leaned up enough to kiss Morty’s head. “You know I'm right, don't even deny it. I've got the-the cutest grandson ever. Yeah, the best. He-he’s so cute he practices fucking me. Cute and thoughtful.” Rick patted Morty’s plump butt and laughed outright when Morty pinched his nipple and called him a jerk. 

Rick’s laughter died down and he sighed softly. “You think the party died down yet?”

“No.”

“Yeah, you're probably right. Wow, this might be the only time I wished a party was over early.” All the old man wanted to do was go home and lay down, possibly after sneaking into Morty’s bed. 

He felt Morty nodded against his chest. “Yeah...I'm kinda tired now…” 

Rick sighed. “Get up before you pass out, M-Morty. I'm not sure it's okay to sleep--let alone party legally--on this beach. I'm surprised--”

Just as he said that red and blue lights came out of nowhere from the sky. 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick, sloppy ending because I was a lazy author lol


	6. you're pretty hip for a hippy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pocket Morty/Rick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this is shit but I figured I needed to stop over thinking shit and just write some shit. So here's some shitty sin...kinda

As much as the Council sucked ass, they made the right choice in giving Rick a fucking hippy for a grandson. 

When Beth remarried after having Summer, she and her new husband never had anymore kids, so that meant no Morty. While that was all fine and dandy for them, Rick needed a Morty whether he wanted to admit it or not. There were some things he just couldn’t pull off alone (like steal classified documents from the Federation unscathed). It didn’t take long at all for the sixty year old to get one either, not when so many Ricks abandoned their Morties at the DayCare made for them. Most of the Council members wanted to get rid of the Morties anyway, too many mouths to feed and more bullshit reasons Rick didn’t care about. After bitching at the Council for a good half hour, Rick R-556 left with a Morty that same day. Beth, Summer, and Husband No.2 were a bit shocked but treated the kid like family so there were no problems. The kid didn’t get in trouble besides ditching school to hang out with Rick and permanently smelling like weed, but Beth stopped caring after a while. 

The little shit still got in the way like he expected a Morty to do, but more often it was becoming less and less Sometimes, Morty wouldn’t even be around him when he turned around. Rick didn’t really care, it helped him work when the little turd wasn’t in his way, but it irked him that he didn’t have someone to fawn over his genius all the time or pass him the tools he was too busy or lazy to grab himself. 

He expected all Morties to be like that: stupid, easily impressed, chronic masturbators. While this Morty definitely was the last two, he seemed smarter than the rest. Well, in his own Morty way. Rick figured it was all the sativa. Rick denied it, but when he saw Morty following along with whatever complicated science shit he was rambling about, he would smile a bit more. While Morty didn’t seem to really give a fuck about whatever Rick was doing, he at least paid attention and tried to understand. He even retained most of it. 

Rick always found it amusing that Morty could retain anything with how much pot the kid smoked. He’d walk into a room and everyone would get contact. But it helped when Rick was feeling anxious, the kid was like a walking stress reliever. 

And since the kid was overly laid back and high majority of the time, it eased away the awkwardness of their first few months together. Just a few long smoke sessions while flying aimlessly in the emptiness of space made getting comfortable with each other relatively easy. Rick wouldn’t even be mad when the kid knocked on his door to smoke a joint with him in the middle of the night. Morty always said the weirdest shit when he was high and always seemed more interested in anything Rick had to say. 

There was something about the fact that Morty could ignore him so easily that made him want to have the teens attention even more. 

Today was one of those days where Rick was alone in the garage and wanted the kids attention, although he would never admit that. The garage door was open and a nice breeze filtered in. He didn’t have to look to know that Morty was probably sitting or lying in the grass and staring up at the sky like a moron, most likely baked out of his mind. But he did anyway. 

He stood up, stretched, and walked out to the front lawn. There Morty was, laying with his head resting on his folded arms, staring at the brushstroke clouds with a small, relaxed smile. Rick snorted when he saw the flowers braided into the teens long, curly hair. It was no longer shocking to see Morty walking around with random flowers in his hair. The little hippy was always doing weird shit like that. 

One time Rick even allowed for Morty to put one in his hair, just because the little dork had been such a good helper when dealing with Sargerian traders. 

He crouched next to Morty and poked his cheek with a long, bony finger. “H-hey, little hippy, what are you looking at?”

Morty pointed up at a certain cloud, his smile turning into a dopey grin. “Looks like a pot leaf.” 

Rick looked up and squinted at the cloud for a second before cracking a grin and looking back down at Morty. “Fuckin’ stoner.”

Morty smirked and his eyes found Rick’s, warm brown and bloodshot. “Erryday.”

Rick rolled his eyes a plopped down next to Morty’s head. He absently brushed his hand through the flower infested curls. Morty hummed softly and closed his eyes as Rick openly played with his hair. Only a minute passed before Morty wiggled his body closer and set his head on Rick’s thigh, his small hands resting on his chest over his stupid tie-dye shirt. 

Rick allowed himself to relax, letting Morty’s warmth invade his system and mellow him out. He didn’t need pot if he had a stoner hippy for a grandson who walked around calming everything around him. Morty was just as affective and just as addictive as the drug he smoked so much. 

A perfect balance for a perfect Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awful, just...awful


	7. Fuck Jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rick takes care of Morty after a fight
> 
> or, Jerry's an asshole and Rick bitch slaps him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd yo

It didn’t happen often, but there were some fights that hit way too close to home.

 

Rick, while it irritated him to the point that he purposely left the planet when it got too bad, was used to Beth and useless-fucking-Jerry fighting day in and day out. He was used to Summer crying over some small-dicked jock breaking her heart to fuck one of her friends. He was used to Morty coming home trying to hide the fact that he got his ass kicked straight to hell by some jock dumber than him. He was used to getting into his own fights with Jerry, with Morty, with some random asshole. But he wasn’t used to this, he hadn’t been for years. 

 

The quiet in the room disturbed him. How the fuck was no one talking or screaming? Were they all trying to justify this in their heads, that this shit was okay? Well, fuck that. Rick wasn’t having any of that. 

 

“Alright, this is what’s gonna happen,” Rick crossed his arms, being the eldest in the room he was taking over. “Morty, go upstairs.” Before the teen could muster up any response, he gave Morty a sharp look when the teen opened his mouth. “You heard me, go upstairs. Summer, you too.” At least Summer didn’t try to object, she just rolled her eyes and went upstairs, casually saying, “good luck,” in passing. 

 

Yeah, luck wasn’t going to be a factor today, nor was casual. 

 

Rick waited until he heard both of their doors closing before he turned back to his daughter and her husband, unable to hide how livid he was now that the minors were away. Like a switch he went from collected to crazed in less than a second.

 

“What the fuck were you thinking hitting Morty like that?” Rick absolutely seethed at Jerry, baring his teeth like a wild animal. Jerry instantly cowered like prey, looking down at his shoes and not saying anything. The fact that Jerry couldn’t look at him, too ashamed to meet Rick’s unrelenting gaze like a little bitch, just further pissed Rick off. “You better fucking answer me, asshole! What, you can’t do shit to someone your own size?” He took a step closer with clenched fists, feeling slight enjoyment in how Jerry took two steps back. But intimidating Jerry wasn’t all that satisfying anymore, no, now he needed to do something else. 

 

“I-I wasn’t thinking,” he looked towards his wife for help but all he got was a judgmental glare. There was no way Beth was coming to his rescue. Defeated, Jerry looked at Rick’s face with wide, fearful eyes. “It just happened!” 

 

Rick leaned back, eyes narrowed, unimpressed. His face hid how furious he felt inside despite being so close to exploding in a rage he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Oh, it just happened, huh? So I guess doing this,” he backhanded the coward without even thinking about, sneering as the man yelped and held his burning cheek with both hands, whimpering, “is alright, ‘cause it just happened, huh?” 

 

“Okay, Dad, that’s enough!” Beth stepped between her father and husband, looking conflicted and annoyed, her eyes flicking between Rick and Jerry. She held her arms out as if that would really stop Rick from kicking Jerry’s ass. As if anything would. 

 

“No, Beth,” Rick shook his head and reached into his interior coat pocket for his flask. He took a long drink of the alien liquor, finding the numbing affect helpful. “It’s really fuEUUU-fuckcking not. This piece of shit doesn’t get to hit my grandson, I don’t give a fuck how annoying the little shit was being.” He let out a long drawn out burp right in Jerry’s face, smirking at Jerry’s grimace and red face. “I swear to god, Jerry, you touch him one more fucking time and I’ll end you,” he growled, not even sounding human when he did it. That was the first open threat Rick had given him, at least in front of Beth, but he didn’t care how Beth took it. He didn’t care at all. 

 

Rick Sanchez was a liar, sure, but he was dead serious when it came to Morty. No one would fucking hurt his Morty again, not if Rick could do anything about it. While he couldn’t stop every bully in the world, he would definitely eradicate the one living under the same roof. 

 

At Beth’s incredulous look, Rick scoffed. “What? Are you gonna allow this? You spank your kids when their young, sure, whatever, don’t give a fuck, but hit them--in the face--” he jabbed his finger at Jerry’s face with each word, “isn’t something you do. If-if you, and I mean you too Beth--you don’t get any special treatment ‘cause you’re my kid--if you two paid any iota of attention to Morty than you would know damn well that hitting him was not the fucking answer. You were fucking wrong for that, Jerry Smith. I hope you feel ashamed of yourself.” 

 

Jerry certainly looked ashamed, as did Beth, which was good. Maybe they would be actual parents for once. He would not let them to turn into his parents, he would not let Morty become like him. If Rick learned anything from abusive parents was that he would never put his own kids through that and would make damn sure his grandchildren wouldn’t grow up like how he did. If a parent did anything, it was to give their child a better life than them. 

 

“That stupid kid goes through so much bullshit at that shitty school you force him to go to and you decided to fuck him up even more?” Rick’s voice shook with anger and his fist ached to make contact with Jerry’s stupid face again. It wouldn’t hurt to rough him up a bit more. With that in mind, Rick maneuvered past his daughter and snagged Jerry by the front of his shirt and dragged him closer. He got all up in Jerry’s face, lips drawn up in a nasty sneer. “I’ll make your life a living hell, Jerry, don’t fucking test me.” He turned his head to Beth as she opened her mouth, “if you let this piece of shit touch Morty like that one more time I’m taking Morty away from you.”

 

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she settled on tears, sobbing that he couldn’t do that. Rick sneered, still gripping Jerry’s shirt in a vice-like grip. “Stop fucking crying, Bethany Lorraine Smith, or else I’ll give you something to really cry about. You wanna wake up one day and not see your only son sitting at the breakfast table, because if this shit happens again that’s going to be your reality.” He said that with finality, voice like steel, it was a promise. 

 

Rick let Jerry go, still fuming inside. He took another swig from his flask and shook his head, disgusted at the both of him. “You wanna know the real reason you never met my parents, Beth?” He didn’t wait for her to answer. “Not ‘cause they died, we just told you that so you’d shut up about them, but because they were abusive alcoholics. Neglectful pieces of shit. I know I wasn’t the best parent, not by far, but I never hit you. I never wanted you to go through that. Feeling like an unworthy burden all the time, never sure if you would get hit today or-or how bad it would be. Never having to go to school and say you feel down some stairs or some stupid shit like that. I was a piece of shit father, but there’s no way you had it bad like I did and I made sure of that.” 

 

“Dad…”

 

“No, save it,” he interrupted in a clipped voice. “You can’t talk your way out of this one.” He sighed, feeling exhausted now that he let all that out. He turned to Jerry, wanting so badly to kick him while he was down, specifically between his legs. “You’ll apologize to him. And you’re never going to touch him again. Do you understand?” He looked between the both of them.

 

Jerry nodded and kept his head down. Beth was silent but she nodded too. 

 

Jeez, when he did fucking get more kids to take care of? He felt like he was too old to be dealing with this shit. Rick grunted, “good. Fuck.” He turned, rubbing his forehead to try to alleviate his steadily increasing headache. “Now, I’m going upstairs to see if you did any lasting damage.” He hoped they felt even worse by how he worded that. 

 

He walked up the stairs, each step making him feel unbearably old, his bones rubbing at each other uncomfortably. He knocked on Morty’s door once, “yo, let me in. We need to talk.” 

 

Instead of Morty, it was Summer who opened the door. She let Rick in but Rick gave her a pointed look towards the door that spoke volumes. She rolled her eyes again and left, somewhat slamming the door this time. Rick didn’t bother acknowledging that, he turned to Morty and frowned at the pitiful sight of his grandson. Morty was sitting on his bed with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head buried in the gap. He wasn’t moving or making any sounds so Rick figured the teen stopped crying. Good, Rick could not deal with tears. 

 

He moved to the edge of the bed and sat next to the boy. He waited for Morty to look up but when the kid didn’t Rick gently put his hand on Morty’s shoulder. “Hey, you gonna let me see how bad it is?”

 

Morty sniffled and made a noncommittal sound in the back of this throat. He didn’t shake Rick off so at least that was a plus. 

 

Rick sighed, “come on, Morty, don’t do me like that. Be a good boy and show grandpa? If you do, I’ll take you to Blips and Chitz.” Why not bribe the kid? And if Rick was honest, he was planning to take the kid there anyway. He needed some relief in this shitty situation. 

 

Slowly, Morty lifted his head off his arms and turned his head to show Rick the small bruise on the right side of his face, but he refused to look at Rick. It didn’t look that bad, Rick was right about Jerry hitting like a little bitch, but he knew from experience it wasn’t the physical pain that hurt the most. 

 

“Thank you, baby,” Rick didn’t usually use pet names, but he felt like Morty would appreciate the gesture right now. He moved with slow, cautious movements so he didn’t scare Morty away, and gently touched Morty’s face. The boy still had his eyes closed and now fresh tears were rolling down his chubby little cheeks. Rick felt guilt punch him right in the stomach, even though he wasn’t the reason Morty was crying he always felt guilty when the boy did. 

 

He sighed and put both his arms around Morty, pulling him close enough that Morty could lean against him. The small teen sobbed into his chest, his small hands clutching at his back, digging his fingertips into Rick’s spine. “It’s okay, Morty. You don’t have to cry, okay? I got you.” He never really was good with consoling people but when Morty quieted down he knew he did it right this time. 

 

“I-I’m so-sorry,” Morty hiccuped and shook and Rick felt annoyed beyond belief. 

 

“The fuck you sorry for?” He asked gently despite his words. “Your fucking mom’s sperm donor should be the one saying that.”

 

Morty shook his head. “N-no...I’m sorry a-about you, R-Rick,” the teen sobbed and rubbed his wet face against Rick’s labcoat, smearing tears and snot all over it. Gross.

 

Rick’s gut clenched at the understanding and his eyes widened. “You...of course you did, these walls are paper fucking thin.” He growled and ran his hand through his spiky, disheveled hair before reaching into his pocket for his flask. “L-look, don’t worry about it, Morty. That was a long time ago, I’m over it.” Except he wasn’t. No one ever gets over shit like that, but he wasn’t going to tell Morty that. He wasn’t going to fill the kids mind with his pessimistic thoughts. He took a drink from his flask before capping it and tossing it on the bed. 

 

Morty just sniffled and kept his face buried in Rick’s chest, taking in the small amount of comfort that Rick knew how to give. 

 

The old man rested his hand on Morty’s lower back, rubbing small circles there until he felt Morty relax. “I...I won’t let anything like that happen again, Morty, I promise.” He closed the small distance between their faces and lightly pressed a kiss to Morty’s temple, feeling the teen shift closer at that, itching for affection like a cat. “It’ll be okay, Morty. If, if you ever want to leave this place just say the word and we’re gone.”

 

Morty nodded but Rick doubted the teen would ever take him up on that. Which was probably a good thing. 

 

They both were silent as Morty calmed down, eventually untangling himself from Rick and sitting back with his legs out in front of him. His bottom lip jutted out and his eyes were downcast, the tears were dry but the track marks they left were obvious. He huffed out a sigh and looked up at Rick, who was just sitting there waiting for him to speak or do something. 

 

“D-do...did you mean th-the thing about Blips and Chitz?” he asked in a small voice, his stutter making him sound so much smaller than he was, and he looked hopeful but also anxious that he would get pushed away if he showed too much interest. 

 

Rick smiled but his eyes were sad. How could he say no to a face like that? “Yeah, Morty, anything you want.” And he meant it. 

 

The teen gave him a smile in return but Rick could see that it was forced. Rick wondered when Morty would smile genuinely again. 

 

He took the older man’s hand and scooted off the bed. “C-come on, then. We should get there soon, in-in case there’s a line for Roy.” 

 

Rick squeezed Morty’s hand and reached into his coat for his portal gun. “Sure, Morty, I’m sure you’ll get a high score this time.”

 

“We’re not leaving until I do!” The brown haired boy vowed enthusiastically, making Rick smile as he shot a portal into the wall. 

 

“Gr-great, we’re gonna be there all night.”

 

“Sh-shut up, Rick.”

 

Rick smiled and ruffled Morty’s curls before stepping through the glowing green portal, still holding Morty’s hand.


	8. Vinyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Morty listens to Flesh Curtains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the "TR and Morty go on a cute date" because I didn't feel like writing that one. Maybe I will later. Idk. Also I wrote half of this then just finished it today so it probably doesn't flow right. I can't be bothered to care tbh just accept this shit

Morty came home from school and had the whole house to himself. 

 

“Dad? Rick? Anyone home?” Morty called as he kicked his shoes off by the door and roamed to the kitchen for something to quell his growling stomach. He’s been skipping lunch nowadays. 

 

Ever since he was forced to go to school at least three days a week, bullies have been hounding his ass. Morty’s first abuser was turned to ice, so now the underlings have rose up to take the mantle of “biggest dicks to Morty ever”. They were succeeding with flying colors. He didn’t even know why he was their target. Morty wished that he had some sort of muscle to fight them off, but all he could do when they attacked was weakly push and shove. Either way, whether he tried to fight or not, he got his ass kicked. Avoiding the lunchroom was his only way to deal with the day beating free. 

 

He’d come home starving everyday since then and always found himself ravenously eating whatever he could get his hands on. He avoided the wafers though; those were Rick’s. Morty would rather not get chewed out by his grandpa over some stupid junk food. 

 

He made the biggest sandwich he could possibly make without it tipping over. He didn’t care that he used all of the sandwich meat either. He was way too hungry to give a fuck. Once he scarfed that down he grabbed a can of pop and wandered to Rick’s room. 

 

The door was open for some reason and Morty stepped inside. He huffed, disappointed and feeling stupid for hoping that Rick was in here. He slipped out the room and went to the garage. Rick wasn’t there either. He sighed and opened the hatch, getting on his hands and knees to dip his head underground. The lights were dim and Morty only heard soft, repetitive beeping from the many machines and a questionable growling sound. He sat back up, perplexed. 

 

Where the fuck was Rick? Why didn’t he wait for Morty like he usually did? Yeah, sometimes he went on space runs alone, but only if he had to. It must have been too dangerous...or he was getting laid by some weird alien thing. Morty pushed down his stupid jealousy and stood up. If he was truly alone, he would do what he wanted for once. 

 

Stealing away into Rick’s room, Morty closed the door. He stood in the center of the darkened room before blindly searching for the cool lamp on Rick’s desk and turning it on. It was a cylindrical lamp that used glowing goo instead of light bulbs. Rick told him it was different from a lava lamp because the goo inside was alive. Morty named it Frank. 

 

Morty got on his knees and pulled a box out from under the table. He grinned and softly stroke the many vinyl cases. 

 

Rick didn’t care about vinyl in general, he just like the aesthetic of putting on a record and relaxing like the old man he was. Rick hatred hipsters though, and he made a note to distinguish between an old man liking records and a twenty-something who just wanted his dick sucked. He unwillingly taught Morty how to use his record player after the teen badgered him about it over and over. 

 

Morty picked out his favorite album of The Flesh Curtains and carefully placed it in the platter after removing the cover, making sure to only touch it from the sides. After placing the needle down and hearing the familiar crackle as it aligned itself, he curled up in Rick’s small cot.

 

Morty knew this album through and through, something he secretly was proud of. He might not be able to tell you the square root of pi but he could definitely sing every word to any song of this album. It might be hard for some, but Morty knew what they were saying even when they were shouting or screaming on the tops of their lungs. 

 

The drums were being played quick and steady as Birdperson started screeching into the mic.“I’m finding it hard to stay sober!” Morty mouthed, “fuck that!” along with Rick who shouted in the background. Morty grinned to himself, picturing Rick screaming into a mic while aggressively playing bass. 

 

This was Morty’s favorite song. It was before they were popular, before they had hordes of horny girls to influence with suggestive lyrics, when it was just about anarchy and having a good time. 

 

“The lines are blurring over and over! Drunk with chaos and fat with ammunition. I’m on a fucking mission! Let’s GOOOOOOO!” 

 

Morty liked the simple lyrics. It made him laugh. They really didn’t give a fuck if they sounded good or not and Morty respected that. 

 

“You wanna fuck with me? You really wanna fuck with me?” That was Rick, his voice sounding incredibly dangerous and sexy as he breathed into the mic. Morty found it hard to breathe listening to him. 

 

He basked in the rest of the song, eagerly waiting for the next one. He loved how Rick played bass, it was such a turn on for Morty. He could just imagine his grandfather’s fingers, casually playing as if it was nothing to him, oozing with confidence. He wondered what kind of music he’d make if Rick played him like his bass. 

 

Morty licked his lips, debating if he should jerk off or not. The sound of Rick’s heavy notes would probably make him cum more than his hand would. He decided he wouldn’t touch himself this time. It would suck if his grandpa walked in on that. He’d have to explain why he was jerking off and that would lead to him having to admit that he had an idiotic crush on the old man. Yeah, he was not ready to do that. Ever. 

 

Halfway through the album, Morty started to nod off. He was surprisingly warm under Rick’s scratchy blanket, and the smell of Rick was an instant relaxer. He cuddled into Rick’s pillow, sighing as he got comfortable. 

 

It didn’t take long for the slow instrumental song to lull him to sleep. 

 

Morty’s dreams were of Rick’s hands and his gravelly voice. Rick’s callused hands caressing his face, his long fingers dancing along Morty’s ribs, plucking them like strings. Morty thought he was saying Rick’s name whenever the fingers brushed against his ribs, his voice changing pitch with each rib. Rick would chuckle and say something like, “my boy can sing,” or, “sing for me Morty I want to hear your voice.” Morty felt overwhelmed. He felt trapped. But overall he felt appreciated. If Rick was playing with him then he must like what he heard. 

 

He was shaken awake, “h-huh, wha-?” He blinked blearily, rubbing his eyes and looking up at the spiky haired male who woke him up. “Whah you doin’ Rick?” Morty grumbled sleepily, just wanting to go back to sleep. He was having such a nice dream. He tried to roll over but Rick grabbed his shoulder.

 

Rick grunted. “Should be asking you that, Mooorty. Fuck you doing in my bed?” He poked Morty’s ribs repeatedly, trying to keep Morty awake.

 

Morty made a confused sound in the back of his throat before his eyes went wide. Oh shit. He forgot he was in Rick’s bed. “O-oh, I-I'm sorry, Rick!” 

 

He made to move but Rick pushed him back with a single finger. Morty’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at Rick in confusion. His grandpa gave him a hard, probing look. 

 

“I said, ‘fuck you doing in my bed’?” Rick repeated, raising his brow and tilting his head to the side as he waited for Morty’s answer. 

 

Morty panicked, unsure if he was in trouble for violating Rick’s space or if Rick was just curious. He figured it was easier to proceed as if he was in trouble. “I’m s-sorry, I was just l-looking for you and-and I, uh...fell asleep?” Morty felt himself close in on himself, bringing his shoulders up almost like he was bracing himself to be hit. 

 

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Rick probed, inching closer to Morty and using his height to lean over the cowering teen. 

 

“T-t-telling?”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Uh yeah?”

 

Rick huffed and backed away, utterly unimpressed. “Whatever, Morty, j-just get out, I got shit to do.”

 

Morty was quick to follow those demands, relieved that Rick didn’t ask any more questions. He left without saying anything and ran up to his room.

 

…

 

Rick watched Morty leave, frowning until the teen was well away before he shut the door and sat down at the edge of his small cot. Furrowing his brow, he turned towards the pillow… It still had the indent of Morty’s head and when he brushed his hand over it, it was still warm. Without hesitation he brought the pillow up to his nose and deeply inhaled his grandsons scent. He let it fill him up, drowning in the soft scent before exhaling softly. He continued to do this until he was sure he memorized the way Morty smelled. 

 

Feeling sick with himself, he dipped his thoughts in alcohol and fell asleep.


	9. Fuck You I'm Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also skipped the "Morty asks Rick to the dance" one because I had zero ideas for that one. Maybe I'll write it later. Who knows. I make a lot of promises lol 
> 
> But hey this is a longer one almost 3600 words yo

Rick and Morty sat quietly on a bench at a park eating ice cream. The park was on another planet where gravity didn't seem all that solid. Out of nowhere they would feel themselves lift a bit off the ground for a few seconds and then land softly back down. Morty loved it, laughing as he tried to lick his ice cream as it floated a few inches away from his face. Sometimes the ice cream would splatter as it came back down, getting all over Morty’s face and onto Rick’s lab coat. But Rick didn't mind, it was enough just to see Morty laughing over something.

 

Rick had stacks of mint chocolate chip while Morty had an array of flavors combined together, making his cone look like a rainbow mess. For once they both agreed that today would be an easy day. No scams, no chases, no deaths. Just a day to eat ice cream at another planet's park and relax. It was peaceful.

 

That is until that dimension Rick and Morty showed up. It was clear that this version of themselves had the same idea to eat ice cream at a park. Rick usually didn’t mind seeing other versions of himself, he’s been around so long that he walks right passed them with indifference, but this time it was different. A lot different. 

 

The other Rick and Morty were sitting at another bench diagonal from them, but with a clear view of each other. As the other Morty licked his ice cream, his Rick was watching. Whenever ice cream would get somewhere on Morty's face the other Rick would wipe it off with his finger and suck it off. The other Rick’s eyes were lidded with obvious lust as he openly gazed at his Morty. When the other Morty caught his Rick’s eyes he smiled and leaned into the older man, his face lifting up to look at the man. The other Rick wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist, his fingers moving underneath the bright yellow shirt to wrap possessively around his Morty’s hip. It was clear from their actions that their relationship was more than just relative. 

 

It unfortunately wasn’t the first time Rick had seen something like that, but it was for Morty. Seeing another Rick touching their Morty sexually always made something dark and viscous crawl into Rick’s chest, the only cure for that was to get insanely drunk and force the images out of his head. Today would just be another one of those days for him. But he wondered how Morty would take seeing another version of himself involved with their Rick. He glanced at his grandson from the corner of his eye and what he saw on the boys face made it clear that getting drunk later wasn’t the only thing he needed to do to wipe the disturbing thoughts from his mind. 

 

Morty was jealous. 

 

Rick at first thought Morty was angry to see another version of himself openly engaged in incest, his eyebrows were furrowed and the corners of his mouth were drooping into a frown, but the longing look in the boy’s eyes gave him away. Rick quickly looked away. An uncomfortable knot formed in the pit of his stomach and at the base of his throat. His hands suddenly felt like shaking, anxiety coursing through his old limbs so quick it almost made him dizzy. 

 

That definitely wasn’t supposed to happen. Morty wasn’t supposed to react that way. He wasn’t supposed to want it. But he did. And now Rick had to somehow live with the knowledge of that. 

 

Rick angrily met the eyes of the other Rick, not at all hiding his judgment from his face. The other Rick narrowed his eyes and Rick knew that meant ‘the fuck you looking at?’ but he didn’t look away. The thing with being in a stare off with yourself is that you never win and you never lose. It’s a mutual turning of the head or cut of the eyes. The other Rick knew Rick didn’t approve but since he was Rick he wasn’t going to give a single fuck. And just to be the massive dick that he was, he would do something to make it extremely clear that he didn’t give a fuck about anyones morals. 

 

The other Rick leaned down to whisper something in his Morty’s ear. Whatever the leech said had to have been extremely sexual for the other Morty to blush and squirm like that. The other Morty was just as shameless, batting his eyelashes and lifting his cone (the same array of wild flavors that Rick’s Morty was currently ignoring) to the other Rick’s lips and giggling when his Rick licked around the top suggestively. 

 

That had been enough for Rick. He quickly grabbed Morty’s wrist and yanked him off the bench, growling about disgusting surroundings. He shot a portal in front of them and pulled Morty though it, ignoring his grandsons complaints about tugging him too hard. Rick had to get the fuck out of there. If he stayed any longer something bad would have happened. He didn’t need the Council of Dicks on his ass because he blasted the brains out of another Rick, even a creepy creep one at that. 

 

They didn’t talk about what they just witnessed, but Morty was throwing questions at him with his eyes that Rick avoided. He couldn’t look at Morty. He couldn’t stand that his own grandson would--

 

‘Would totally love to fuck you senseless,’ he unwillingly finished. 

 

Rick hoped it wasn’t a sex thing. He hoped it was about being close to his grandfather, something to do with intimacy at the most, but not him wanting to get bent over and fucked. But all in all, he knew it was better if he didn’t know. 

 

. . . 

 

A few months had passed and Rick had decided to “forget” about the incident. It was better for his health if he did. After a week or so, Morty had stopped giving him lingering looks of want and confusion. Rick hoped that Morty realized it was a lost cause. They went back to their regular shenanigans without any awkwardness attached. 

 

That is until they stumbled upon another pair of incestous versions of themselves. Rick was really getting tired of seeing it. More often he was noticing small gestures between different Rick and Morty’s that he never dared to notice, or just purposely decided to ignore. It was getting impossible to ignore, especially if Morty was around.

 

Rick and Morty had found an abandoned Morty on another planet. Apparently his Rick promised to be right back but never came back for him, years had passed and Morty ended up selling himself to get by. It was an awful sight. The other Morty was rail thin and clearly sick with some disease, or a few of them. Rick had wanted to just put the sad bastard out of his misery, but his Morty wouldn’t even allow it, nearly throwing himself in front of the other Morty in order to protect him. Rick didn’t see the point, but if it would make Morty feel better, he decided to drop the other Morty off at the Citadel. It made Rick sick to know another Rick would abandon their Morty, but since he was a Rick he knew it was possible and common. Times like this he hated being who he was. 

 

After Rick sent the Morty off to the appropriate destination, he and Morty decided to get some lunch while they were there. It wasn’t like Rick wanted to spend time at the Citadel, but he was hungry and they actually had good food compared to other places in the universe. He’d rather suffer for some good food rather than get some cheap, questionable food at some shady alien restaurant in the galaxy. 

 

They sat at a small table for two (the Citadel was designed for pairs after all) and ate. At one point Rick’s foot slid and accidently pushed against Morty’s. Rick grunted an apology but all Morty did was blush and feebly try to act like he wasn’t. Rick decided to ignore it but he couldn’t get rid of the almost painful feeling in his chest at the reminder. 

 

Morty might have thought he was hiding it, but Rick knew he still thought about that day at the park. Rick would notice Morty spacing off a lot more, usually biting his lip and looking almost constipated from his thoughts. Whenever Rick would snap Morty back into the present, Morty would look so guilty. His eyes would widen, his words coming out in anxious stammers, and he wouldn’t be able to look at Rick for a few minutes or hours until his face stopped being a bright shade of pink. The first few times that happened Rick would be beyond annoyed, his mood turning foul and he would lash out at Morty. Sometimes he wished he could hurt Morty so bad that the boy would never think of Rick the way he was. But he knew he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t like other Ricks. He actually gave a fuck about his grandson. After that the anger left, and it just left him weary.

 

That’s why he wouldn’t let Morty fall down this dark path of wanting him. Rick wouldn’t be able to live with himself. 

 

As they ate, Morty was spacing out and people watching. Or well, Rick watching. His eyes flit from Rick to Rick, sometimes his cheeks turning pink if one met his gaze. It annoyed Rick to see his Morty basically looking for another him, one that would look back with a welcoming smirk, one that would take him with no objections. 

 

An ugly feeling reared its head and Rick felt an intense urge to grab Morty and force him to only look at him. He pushed that down and took out his flask, drinking deep until all thoughts left his brain and made him numb. 

 

Morty was giving him a worried look before looking away, his eyes caught on someone else. Or something else. Rick’s eyes followed the direction Morty was looking and his eyebrow furrowed. 

 

There was a Rick holding another Morty’s hand, their fingers intertwined casually as if they did that every day. The stood close together as they spoke to another Rick, their eyes meeting as they laughed at something. The two looked so close, so happy. Rick doubted that Rick ever mistreated his Morty. He probably kept the little dork well satisfied.

 

Rick and Morty both sighed for different reasons. 

 

His Morty was looking at him, his eyes conveying too many messages for him at once. ‘See? It’s okay,’ they seemed to tell him, ‘no one will judge us here.’ ‘It’s fine, we’re okay, don’t run from this.’

 

But that’s exactly what he did. He grabbed his portal gun and Morty and was gone before could even think about it thoroughly. 

 

As soon as they were in the garage, Rick had the flask to his lips and was draining the rest of the liquor like water. Too soon it was gone and he wasn’t even drunk. He had to get more. He needed more. He stalked to the kitchen and went straight for the cabinet by the fridge. He knew the house was always stocked with wine, but he needed something even stronger. Plus he knew that was Beth’s only way to cope with her life and he knew she needed something otherwise someone would be murdered by the end of the night (if anyone he hoped it would be Jerry.) He grabbed the only bottle of whiskey, sighing in relief at the fact that it was nearly full, and quickly twisted the cap off and drank it straight from the bottle. 

 

Almost immediately he felt the effects, a loopy grin sliding onto his face as warmth flooded his body. 

 

“Hey, Rick, you see--”

 

“Fuck off, Jerry,” Rick sneered and turned his back to his deadbeat son-in-law. He drank a little more before walking back into the garage with the bottle in hand. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Morty just standing there, awkwardly gripping his right arm and looking at the ground. 

 

He didn’t know what to say and he was feeling tipsy off the whiskey. He waved the bottle around. “You want some?”

 

Morty barely glanced up but he shook his head.

 

Rick grunted and leaned against the wall, taking another sip, feeling warm and dizzy. “Then why the fuck you just st-uergh-standing there?”

 

Morty made some movement with his lips but still didn't say anything. He nervously look at Rick, instantly frowning when he saw what state his grandpa was already in. “W-why do you always have to get so drunk?” His voice broke on nearly every word, betraying how hurt he felt. 

 

For some fucked up reason that made Rick think of the Mr. Jellybean incident. Morty could barely speak when he finally told Rick what happened in that bathroom. The anger he felt twisted painfully in his stomach like glass shards. Rick almost couldn't breathe with how suffocating that memory was to him. He killed the perverted fuck but he still felt guilty that it was his fault. Morty got hurt because of him. 

 

He wouldn't let Morty get hurt because of him. He wouldn't let Morty think this is what he wanted.

 

Rick couldn't push the anger down and he felt it rear up, twice as strong, rolling through him in waves, heightened due to how inebriated he was. “Because, Moooorty, I have to-uuueergh-to constantly hear your annoying voice asking stupid fuckin’ questions all daEEUURGH-day. W-why don't you go make some friends or-or s-something, stop bothering your grandpa for once.” He drank off the bottle again and glared at Morty. He didn't know why he said that, he didn't mean it, but he was drunk enough that the words just came out regardless. 

 

Rick instantly felt like a prick when he saw Morty’s shoulders hitch and his grandson quickly trying to hide his face. Rick hated to make Morty cry. He hated that he took his anger out of the kid. He didn't mean to. 

 

“Well, m-maybe you should stop bothering me, Rick!” He shouted, his small hands flattening on his chest in emphasis. “Why don't you j-just leave if-if you hate being around me so m-much!” Morty yelled at the old man with tears streaming down his face before pushing passed him and into the house. “At least I know what I want, Rick!” Morty’s voice could be heard as he stormed to his room.

 

Rick stood there, bitter and drunk, before slowly moving to sit on his rolling chair. He had the sudden violent urge to smash the bottle he was holding. Instead, bottle of whiskey was gingerly set on the table and Rick slouched into his chair, his head lolling back. He always felt old, but now he felt it on a new extreme. Weariness and age got to him and left him feeling empty and bare. 

 

This is what he had left? It was a pretty shit thing to ruin the only good relationships he had. He really only had Morty. It wasn't like he could take Beth with him around the galaxy, it was much too late for that trip. He didn't even consider Summer or Jerry an option. He and Summer just didn't click like he and Morty did and he knew that made sense. Morty’s were made for Rick's, it was as simple as that. 

 

“Not so simple anymore,” he muttered to himself before reaching out for the bottle and drinking again. Amber liquid dripped down his chin and onto his shirt and he ignored it. 

 

It was bad enough that Rick was drunk and brooding, but it was even worse because he was thinking about the other Rick and Morty’s. About the possible relationships and meanings they had. Morty's were made for Rick's and the same could be said about Rick's being for Morty’s. 

 

‘At least I know what I want, Rick,’ Morty's shrill voice rang in his ears, echoing in his drunken stupor. The kid was probably right, he probably knew exactly what he wanted and the consequences of wanting it. That didn't make it any less difficult for Rick to figure out what they both needed. 

 

He didn’t want to go through this. He didn’t want to think about it, to make it real with actions rather than just stuffing it down with booze and random hookups. He didn’t want this to be his life. But the look on Morty’s stupid face as he stormed out the garage kept popping up in Rick’s mind and he just couldn’t ignore it anymore. He was fucked either way. 

 

The bottle fell onto the cement. Empty. He couldn't tell if it shattered or not, he was so out of it. He sat in a drunken daze until he felt the house shake when someone closed the front door. 

 

Rick slowly sat up, feeling dizzy but numb so okay for the most part. He groaned, folded his arms and leaned onto the table, resting his head there. He fell asleep. 

 

. . . 

 

Rick didn't know what time it was when he came to. And it didn't matter. All he knew was that he felt like smashed shit. 

 

He stood up, wobbly and slightly disoriented. He rubbed his head and groaned. More alcohol would cure his headache, but he didn't want to go down the blackout road just yet. Rick wiped his mouth and left the garage. 

 

The sun was barely starting to rise, only a bare amount of light helping him maneuver through the darkened house. Not that the light mattered, he was peering through slitted eyes anyway, anymore light would only increase his headache. He found the stairs by running his fingers along the wall and made his way up, leaning on the wall for support, trying to be quiet but not quite being able to control his movements. 

 

He shouldn't be doing this, but he figured it was the only way to get Morty to forgive him. 

 

Rick pushed open Morty’s door and stumbled inside, somehow closing it behind him. The sound of his door shutting woke Morty up and he groggily sat up.

 

“Rick? What...what’s going on?” His voice was hoarse from sleep and probably crying. “I don't want to go on some adventure, okay, I'm tired.”

 

Rick sat on the bed next to him, swaying slightly when the bed bounced more than he expected. “Morty- you, hey, yo-you're a good kid.” Rick burped and chuckled at some thought he couldn’t remember. “I don't deserve such a--ahh, such a good grandson.”

 

Morty gave him an apprehensive look and gently reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. Rick swayed at the touch, a strange smile forming on his face. “Rick, you're really drunk.”

 

“Shhhhhh, I know.” Rick sighed. “You were right, ha ha ha.” He poked Morty’s ribs with each “ha”. 

 

“W-what are you talking about?” 

 

“E-earlier,” Rick burped again and slurred, “at the Citadel. I-it’s okay. You're right, M-MoEUUGHrrty.” The old man sounded slightly amazed at the prospect of Morty being right about anything. 

 

Morty was still confused, “R-Rick?”

 

“Hmm? Shhh, it's okay. I'm drunk be-because I have to be.” Rick put a hand on Morty’s shoulder and turned to face him, eyes slowly focusing on his grandson. “You wanted this. Right?”

 

Morty didn't say anything but he didn't deny anything either. His eyebrows were bunched together and his lips slightly parted.

 

Rick nodded, feeling a bit nauseas at how gravity affected him at the moment. He leaned closer and felt Morty’s hand tighten on his shoulder, keeping him at bay. 

 

“You're drunk.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Rick pushed forward and found no resistance. His lips crushed against Morty’s and he couldn't describe what he felt then until he was sobered up and hiding from it. But kissing Morty made him realize why those other Rick’s did too. It felt good. Really, incredibly, stupendously good. The kid had no experience but there was something so exhilarating about how pure and nervous Morty was and how open he felt. Rick could kiss Morty into anything at this point and the boy would gladly follow along. 

 

Morty squeezed Rick’s shoulder and made a muffled sound against his grandpa's lips. He pushed against Rick and pulled the other man closer at the same time. He felt happy.

 

The kiss lasted a few more seconds before Rick pulled back, his heart racing quicker than any drug has made it. 

 

His grandsons face was completely flushed but he was looking right at Rick. They didn't say anything for a long time, they just looked at each other, both trying to believe that just happened. Rick couldn't deny it or drink that away. At least Morty had that one on him, there was no way Rick could drink Morty away. 

 

Eventually, Morty scooted over and made room for Rick on his bed. Reluctantly Rick laid onto the bed, kicking his shoes off and stretching out on Morty’s small bed. He wrapped one arm around the small boy and pressed his face into Morty's curly hair, breathing in and exhaling calmly. He felt thin arms wrap around him and he adjusted so that Morty was basically hugging him, one arm shoved under and over him. 

 

Rick would try regret this once the morning came and realize he couldn't, but for now he would just sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Rick being against the relationship stuff and then coming to terms with it...idk seems more realistic


	10. Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: big sweaters   
> or some shit like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disgusting fluff, I got sugar rot from writing this shit  
> Also un beta'd cuz I'm too lazy to ask for that and don't really care that much :v

“Oh, yeah, nothing like a Ball Fondlers marathon with my grandson.” Rick smirked and put his arms along the back of the couch and stretched his long legs out. His left arm moved down to wrap around Morty’s shoulders, bringing the boy closer. 

 

Rick was in a very good mood today. Everyone was out of the house besides the two of them, just like how he prefered it, and they were able to be as comfortable as they liked. Which meant making love on the couch for as long and as loud as they wanted. Now Rick got to watch one of his favorite shows as his sixteen year old lover cuddled up to him only wearing one of Rick’s old sweaters. It looked massive on the thin boy and also extremely alluring. Morty’s legs peeked out from hem of the sweater, looking long and too irresistible not to touch.

 

Morty smiled sweetly and looked at the TV, his eyes somewhat glazed from what they just got done doing. Now Rick was flipping through interdimensional cable and softly stroking his shoulder with one hand. He felt so warm pressed against Rick’s side, the oversized blue sweater also keeping him very warm. He buried his nose in the collar, sighing in content. He loved the way Rick smelled, when the old man didn’t reek of alcohol and sweat, and it quickly became his favorite scent. He sighed again and brought his legs up, bare, and put them in Rick’s lap. 

 

The sound of Ball Fondlers filled the room and both guys were quickly absorbed in the action. After the episode ended, Morty turned his head to gaze at Rick, feeling a dopey grin spread across his face. Rick looked really handsome, old and weary, but his eyes bright with excitement. Morty leaned over and grabbed Rick’s other hand, the one that wasn’t making swirls against his arm with his fingertips. He played with Rick’s long fingers, grinning when Rick played back. Rick’s good mood was rubbing off on him and he just wanted to smile. He loved when Rick was like this. These were the kind of days where even Jerry couldn’t put Rick in a bad mood. 

 

Morty’s eyes widened when Rick looked down at him, a small half smile playing at the old man's lips. “What is it, Morty?” 

 

“Nothing,” Morty chirped and leaned up to capture Rick’s mouth in a slow kiss. Rick hummed and pulled Morty further onto his lap. Morty felt his heart skip multiple beats as Rick dominated his mouth. Morty smiled into it and clung to Rick, feeling safe and protected. 

 

“Mm, you’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Rick whispered against Morty’s mouth, his free hand stroking Morty’s thigh again. 

 

Morty giggled. “No, of course not.” He bit his lip and spread his legs a bit. “But if you can’t keep up, old man, I guess we can stop,” he added cheekily. 

 

Rick’s eyebrow shot up and he smirked wickedly down at the teenager. “Oh? You think you can wear me out? Baby, I’ll rock your world with what I can do, and more. I might be old, but I’m not dead.”

 

Morty grinned and cuddled into him, not doubting that at all. He wanted to get Rick all riled up so that later he wouldn’t hold anything back. “Later, okay? We haven’t seen this episode, remember?”

 

Rick chuckled and leaned over Morty, making the boy lay back onto the couch, Morty’s arms pushed up by his head. His eyes swept up and down Morty’s body, nearly drooling at the sight of Morty’s adorable flushed face and his body stretched out under him. They had sex only about an hour ago but Rick was ready for more. “I see, you know you can’t keep up with me, huh?” He teased and tickled Morty’s sides when he was least expecting it. 

 

The teenager giggled and squirmed, his sides being attacked. He tried to push Rick away but he was a lot stronger than Morty. He tried to push Rick away with his knees but it only made the large sweater ride up and expose his hips. “Rick! Stop it!” His laughter made it hard for Rick to take him seriously and the tickling went on until tears came to Morty’s eyes. “Y-you’re such a jerk,” Morty panted, his cheeks feeling sore from laughing so much. 

 

Rick lowered his head and kissed Morty’s pouty lips. “Hm, you love it.”

 

Morty smiled and pulled Rick back down. He couldn't deny that. He sighed softly and leaned back, grinning when Rick went down to his neck. Morty had a great idea, but he wasn't sure how great Rick would think it was. “Hey...Rick?”

 

“What?” Rick mumbled against his jaw. 

 

“Do you think you could freeze time for a few days? I...I want to spend m-more time with..you,” Morty finished quietly, hoping that Rick wouldn’t make fun of him for that cheesy request. 

 

“Sure, Morty, whatever you want.” 

Morty sighed out in relief and tightened his arms around Rick, glad that Rick was being so nice today. “Thanks, Rick.” 

 

“Mhm, anything you want, baby.” 

 

“Well, in that case, would you...you know...do that one thing again? The thing with the ropes?” Morty blushed bright red as he asked this. 

 

Rick leaned up and over him, smirking wolfishly. “Oh, you kinky bitch. You loved being tied up huh? I knew you would, Morty, I just knew it.”

 

“B-but, will you?”

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want, you sick pervert,” Rick chuckled and sat back up. “Let’s finish this episode first. Then I’ll freeze time and do whatever you want, your Majesty.” 

 

Morty sat up and nodded, a huge grin on his face, “o-okay, Rick.” He leaned forward to press a small kiss against Rick’s cheek before he rested against the old man again. “Thanks,” he whispered. 

 

“No problem, kid. N-now shut up, we have TV to watch.”


	11. generic title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rick and Morty fall asleep in each others arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut  
> also skipped the "morty wets the bed" because urination of any kind is gross to me. If I even get pee on my hand I want to kill myself so

Rick woke up feeling incredibly warm. 

 

Almost suffocatingly warm like he had multiple blankets on him. He knew for a fact the only blanket he had was a scratchy thing that reminded him of what you'd find in a jail cell. A jail cell on Earth at least. 

 

He slowly opened his eyes to darkness, but his senses were waking up and it wasn't long before he could see through it. He felt something soft tickling his cheek, something that smelled an awful lot like Morty’s shampoo. Rick frowned and turned his head and his face was immediately attacked by wild curls. 

 

What the fuck was Morty doing in his bed again? It was like the fifth time Rick had woken up to Morty in his arms, cuddling into him on the crowded cot. The boy was straight up wrapped around him like a four limbed octopus. Rick was unwillingly trapped in the warm embrace his grandson was giving him and the only way free himself was to wake the kid up. 

 

Rick sighed and it turned into a yawn. He didn't even remember falling asleep. Morty, the little creep, must have snuck in while he was passed out and unaware. 

 

Rick would be angry if this was the first time it had happened, but unfortunately it was running close to the fifth time and all it did was worry him. 

 

This time he was pretty fucked because one of his arms was under Morty, the feeling long gone from it. It reminded Rick of a one night stand, waking up and almost being forced to gnaw his arms off to get away. But Morty wasn't heavy by any means, Rick could push the kid around with a finger, it just felt like they were in this position for awhile. 

 

Rick didn't want to think about being in any kind of position with his grandson. 

 

He sighed again and rubbed at his forehead. Rick really had to piss but he didn't want to wake up Morty. He didn't give a shit if the kid was up, he just didn't have any energy to talk or give a shit what Morty would be saying. And Rick really didn't know what to say to the kid who kept sleeping in his bed with half a chub.

 

He decided, fuck it, and forced himself free from his horny octopus grandson and stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom. The light blinded him but he squinted through it before going back to his room, grumbling about bothersome grandchildren. 

 

Morty was sitting up looking confused as to why he was in Rick’s bed again when he came back. Rick scowled and stood against the wall. He wanted to go back to sleep but he could feel the sleepiness receding as he continued to move around. 

 

“R-Rick? Why--why do I keep w-waking up here?” Morty’s voice was barely a whisper and he looked so exhausted Rick just wanted to push him back down into the bed and force him to sleep. It was probably Rick's fault anyway Morty was sleepwalking into his bed at night. 

 

Rick shrugged a shoulder casually. “I don't know, Morty, but it's starting to be a real pain in my ass.” Which was a lie. Rick didn't really mind the boy in his bed, but it was starting to get weird. Maybe it was already weird that he didn’t mind his grandson sleeping in his bed, but he wasn’t too invested in thinking about it. 

 

Morty blushed and pushed the blanket off of him and scooted his butt towards the edge of the cot. It creaked loudly and Rick wondered how Morty always managed to sandwich himself between Rick's body and the wall without Rick waking up. “I-I’m sorry. I'll go back to my room.” 

 

Rick groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright Morty. We'll talk-we’ll talk later or something.” 

 

“O-okay, Rick.” Morty mumbled, sounding disappointed, and stood up, he wobbled a bit before slowly leaving, his feet shuffling noisily. His side brushed against Rick’s intentionally and Rick sighed in defeat.

 

Rick grabbed the kid's arm and pulled him back into his room before shutting the door. Morty was extra clumsy once he woke up so he nearly tripped over his feet. 

 

“J-jeez, Rick. W-what are you doing?” 

 

“Come on,” Rick dragged him to his small cot and pushed the boy down. “Lay down.”

 

“W-why?” Morty looked up at Rick anxiously, rubbing his arm where Rick grabbed him. 

 

The scientist sighed, wondering why the stupid kid was trying to act innocent. “Th-there's no point in you going in there when you're just going to come back in here. So l-lay the fuck down and go to sleep.” He shoved Morty back so the kid scooted against the wall before getting on the cot himself. 

 

It felt crowded when they were both awake. Weird. But if Rick knew Morty like he thought he did, the kid didn't care much about boundaries and would make it less crowded by becoming octopus Morty. 

 

“Rick...can you-” Morty tugged at Rick’s wife beater and made a weird noise in his throat. Rick could have felt smug if the situation wasn't so strange and awkward.

 

Rick shifted closer and Morty continued to tug him until he was satisfied with the closeness. He then proceeded to wrap his limbs around the old man, holding onto him like a body pillow. And maybe he was to the boy. Maybe he was his comfort. 

 

It was stupid, considering how many times he made the kid feel like shit and put him in dangerous situations. But Rick guessed it was because while he was an asshole to Morty ninety nine point nine percent of the time he also protected the little shit with his life. It was a mixed bag of emotions that just somehow made sense. 

 

Morty sighed contentedly as he pressed his face into Rick’s neck, his nose nuzzling into Rick’s ear. It was weird. It felt intimate. But Rick didn't know how to push Morty away. He didn't really want to. As much as he acted like he didn't care, he really did. If Morty needed nightly cuddles in order to deal with the nightmares, then Rick supposed it was better than handing the kid his flask and telling him to forget about them. 

 

Rick softened a bit and held Morty around his waist, prompting the kid to move closer. Morty tightened his hold once there was no space between their bodies. Rick felt ashamed. 

 

He shouldn't be enjoying this. He shouldn't be absolutely soaking in the fact that he made Morty feel safe and protected. He shouldn't be thinking about how he’s only been getting decent sleep now that Morty started crawling into his bed in the middle of the night and letting Rick hold him for hours. He shouldn't be thinking about what it would be like in a bigger bed, say Morty’s bed, and how he'd be able to hold the boy with more room. He shouldn't be thinking it, but he was. 

 

He dared to move his hand under Morty’s shirt and slowly stroke circles into Morty’s soft lower back. He felt the boy sigh and relax like putty against him. He felt so sick because he loved it. 

 

Morty was breathing harder, Rick could feel it against his neck. The growing warmth from the kid spread from his neck and down his spine. It felt so good. It fogged his mind with filthy thoughts of how good Morty would feel under him, sighing into him. He was too sober and too tired to be able to force these thoughts away and it wasn't like Morty was helping him.

 

A small kiss was placed against his neck, Rick felt and heard it as Morty parted his lips. It was enough for Rick to turn his head into the soft curls and boldly press a kiss onto the top of his head. Morty hummed and shifted until he was almost on top of Rick. There was an obvious erection that Rick had been ignoring when it was pressed against his thigh. But now it was noticeably pressing against his hip and he couldn't even pretend it wasn't. Especially not when he felt his own cock stirring in his boxers. 

 

“M-Morty,” Rick brought his arms around the small waist and pulled his grandson all the way on top of him. Morty whimpered softly, his hips firmly pressing down on Rick’s. 

 

“Ah..Rick,” the boy swallowed and sat up on his elbows by Rick’s head. His hips were moving slowly, dragging up and down Rick’s own hips, his small body pressed to Rick's. 

 

Rick’s mouth felt dry and he was getting way too turned on by this. The kid really wasted no time. Morty was so close, closer than he's ever been, and his scent was filling Rick's nostrils. He could smell the heady arousal on the teen, thick and musky, and it was driving him insane. His eyes were open enough to see that Morty’s face was red, his eyes shut tight, and his lips stuck between his teeth. He looked stupid and cute and completely irresistible. 

 

“What the-what the fuck are we doing?” Rick muttered more to himself as he pulled up Morty’s shirt. The boy took it off himself, throwing it to the floor.

 

“Don't think about it?” Morty responded and rolled his hips, gripping Rick’s shoulders for support.

 

Rick groaned, wondering where the fuck Morty learned to do that. He must have been watching too much porn again or something. Rick grabbed the boys hips and guiding them. Pretty quickly they were both painfully hard, moving against each other quietly, the sound of fabric rubbing together too loud in the otherwise quiet room. A few soft moans came out of Morty but mostly he was just panting and whimpering Rick’s name. It was honestly the sexiest thing Rick heard in a very long time. The older man thrust his hips up while Morty moved down, groaning when his aching cock rubbed between Morty’s ass cheeks. 

 

Rick couldn't take it anymore and reached between their bodies and pulled Morty’s cock out of his boxer briefs before doing the same to himself. He lined their dicks up before wrapping his large hand around the both of them and stroked them together. Morty’s body spasmed as he thrust into Rick’s hand. A smaller hand came down to join Rick’s and the old man sighed out in pleasure as their hands worked together. 

 

It was so hot. 

 

Morty was sweating and Rick could smell all of it. It turned him on just as much as feeling Morty’s cock pushing into his. Rick rolled his hips with Morty, his hand tightening. He watched Morty’s face, swearing softly at how good Morty looked trying to hold himself up while pleasure coursed through his small body. He was concentrating really hard and Rick found it really cute. 

 

Not the innocent cute. The “I want to cum on your face” cute. 

 

“Riiiiick,” Morty’s drawn out moan and the almost frantic movement of his hips was the only warning Rick got before hot spurts of jizz splattered all over his chest. He was pretty sure he felt some on his cheek but his own orgasm came and he quickly forgot about everything other than the boy on top of him. 

 

“Oooooooh, fuuuuck, Morty.” Rick squeezed their cocks, milking them for the last drops of cum before letting go. 

 

Morty was shaking and trembling on him, soft whimpers leaving him as he gathered himself. Rick was pretty sure the kid didn't even know he was talking. 

 

“Rick...oh jeez...I...oh-oh god,” Morty shuddered again before his body gave out and rested completely on Rick. 

 

Rick grimaced. “You-you do realize you're laying in our cum, right?” It was so weird to say. He couldn't believe they just did that. He wondered if this was just a strange, fever dream because he was feeling a lot warmer than usual. 

 

Morty shivered when he spoke. “I-I don't care, Rick.”

Rick shrugged. “Whatever.” He rubbed at his cheek and sure enough felt something smear onto his finger. He licked it off his finger, somewhat tasting Morty. He loved it anyway. 

 

Morty was clearly falling asleep, his body shifting to cuddle Rick like the octopus he was. Now he was just a sex sated octopus. 

 

Rick allowed for Morty to cuddle him. If this helped Morty sleep then he would do it. And it wasn't like he didn't secretly enjoy it. 

 

“I love you, Rick,” Morty whispered before kissing his neck. 

 

Rick sighed and held Morty more securely. “You fucking better after all the shit I do for you.” 

 

Rick would allow for Morty sneak into his bed from now on… since it was beneficial for the both of them.


End file.
